


The Evolution Part 2 "The Coming of Aliens"

by RavenWolf48



Series: The Evolution [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Guardians show up at the last minute, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Multi, Part 2, Thanos nearly kills Tony, Tony knows Peggy, i think he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Carol Danvers has super powers.With the looming threat of the Kree, Carol joins forces with the Avengers and the good Kree to finish Mar-Vell's mission and save the Earth.In honor of Mar-Vell, she must become...Captain Marvel.





	1. Previously:

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note & Prelude:  
> (In case you haven’t read Part 1)
> 
> Before you read the story, here’s a little bit about what you need to know about this book. 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s mostly based off the MCU, with a little bit of the Amazing Spider-Man and comics. It’s also a little bit of AU. Things after to the Sokovia fight get a little dicey. Pietro is alive-I love him, so he doesn’t die. 
> 
> But here’s the gist with Peter Parker AU-Tony Stark doesn’t give Peter the suit. It’s a Tom Holland Peter. I don’t want to deal with the Accords or whatever, but it’s after the Civil War. However, Civil War is definitely AU. 
> 
> Civil War AU Layout- Steve and Tony got in a heated argument. Bucky stepped in and said he’d confine himself to a certain place (Tony knows that Buck killed his parents). Tony says he’ll stay at the Avengers Tower. Buck will be loosely mentioned in first part. Tony and Steve are a little rocky but friends--Later Stony. Clint will be the Tony-Stark-Mentor of this fic. 
> 
> Mostly based off of Homecoming too, a little bit on the Amazing Spider-Man. I have seen 1 and 2. Characters might be a little AU though. Peter gets a special something as well. It’s revealed later. 
> 
> Gwen Stacey does exist, but she doesn’t really show up. Her dad shows up, but I don’t really like Gwen. I don’t know why, I just don’t really understand her point other than Peter’s love interest. Plus, this story really isn’t about his love interest. Quite frankly, I just didn’t need her. She is lightly mentioned though, just as a heads up. 
> 
> Also, all of my info on Peter, Harry Osborn, Ned, MJ, and some of the other characters along with Oscorp comes directly from what I want to see and what is canon on Marvel Fan-made Wiki. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of these afflicted characters other than OCs. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Previously:**

 

Carol Danvers was having a pretty horrible day. 

She woke up late and had to rush out of bed in order to make it to work. She threw on some clothes that she found in her closet and bounded downstairs, nearly screaming when she saw the time. 

She grabbed an apple, made some coffee as she pulled on her jacket and boots. She poured the coffee in a travel mug, shrugged on her handbag and dashed out the door. 

She quickly rushed down the front steps of her apartment and threw her handbag in the passenger side and slid in the front seat of the car. She put the key in the ignition and pulled away, heading to the Tigress Cafe. 

Carol ducked her head and pulled up in front of the cafe. She got out of the car, grabbing her coffee and handbag. She ran inside the backway, sunglasses on, hoping to throw off her boss.

She hung up her jacket and slipped into work. Simon, the cashier at the front desk caught her and gave her the ‘you’re going to get in trouble’ look that she gets a lot.

She gave him a panicked ‘stop rushing me’ look and pulled on the waitress cloth before rushing outside with a great smile. Her boss caught her and gave her a stern look and Carol grimaced but knew she was in the okay.

Carol somehow made it through the day, dealing with all the families that came in and out. The couples and the study groups. The teens who just wanted to get more hyped on caffeine. She had to kick a couple of them out but that was okay. They were understanding, funnily enough. She was fine until her lunch break.

She grabbed a sandwich in the back and Simon paid for it, winking at her. She mouthed a thank you and he nodded back. She pulled out her laptop and got to work on her homework. She was trying to get into medical school ever since her mom died of leukemia. Ever since then she wanted to be a medical doctor. 

But when her cousins got into some trouble, she had to quit after her first year in college. Once she got them back on their feet, she tried to apply again because she saved the seat. But the college had given it away to someone else, so now she had to get back in. That meant time and effort along with having to find somewhere to earn money. 

She was doing a research project on ways to advance the cures of any cancer. It was taking up a lot of her time but she was having a lot of fun with it and was finding new research every day. She quickly searched up different topics, hoping to get anything topic down before she had to work again. 

That’s when things went really bad. 

Screams erupted from the far north side of the restaurant and Carol looked up from her tablet and her mouth dropped open. People lunged from their seats and screams were everywhere. But Carol was stuck in place. 

A giant lizard was tearing apart the cafe.

Closing her tablet, Carol found herself running out of the room, towards the back. She burst out the door, holding her tablet tightly. She ran as fast as she could, ducking into an alley, trying to get away from the screams. She bumped into someone in the process.

“Sorry!” she yelped. 

“It’s-ah!” The man who she bumped into grabbed her arm and screamed. She stared at him, holding him tightly. He was totally in pain. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Carol asked him. 

“I touched... I shouldn’t have..” he gasped. 

“Did you-” Carol stopped as the man started to glow. The glowing ran up around him before snaking down into his arm. The arm holding Carol. “What are you doing?”

“I’m dying,” he gasped. “I need you..I need you to…” his eyes began to roll. “If you ever make contact...remember...remember the name Mar-Vell…” Carol opened her mouth but couldn’t speak when the glowing traveled into  _ her.  _

She screamed and watched as the glowing traveled into her, reaching her heart. She looked at the man who collapsed, his skin a dark gray. She opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, even though it was a stupid question and she already knew the answer. But what came out instead was a wail. 

Electricity popped off her fingertips. Her eyes itched and she turned to the glass window and found her eyes ignited with golden electricity. She gasped and tried to turn it off but instead a bolt arched up and then downward, striking someone.

“Ow!-Thor?” A voice called. “Was that you?” Carol crumpled as the pain intensified suddenly and she screamed again, another bolt flying off. She felt herself rising but couldn’t pinpoint why. 

“Hey,” Carol forced herself down and looked over to see…

_ Freaking Captain America.  _

He advanced slowly, wincing and shaking his head. He grabbed something from his ear and it turned out to be a small device. It sparked and was burnt, probably from Carol’s lightning. 

“Was this you?” he asked, looking at her carefully. 

“I-” Carol tried to talk but the pain came back in bursts and she squeezed her eyes shut, gasping.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and Carol’s eyes sparked open again. This time it was Thor, hammer in hand and looking at her warily. 

“It’s alright,” Captain America told him. “It’s fine-I don’t think she knows what’s going on,” he looked at Carol. “Do you need help?” Carol tried to speak again but instead nodded her head. “See? Can you tell us what happened?” 

“This-this guy,” Carol whispered, nodding to the gray body. The pain was gone and she took the moment to speak. “He-he came out of nowhere and there was this lizard thing but he was glowing and dying and then  _ I  _ was glowing and...and oh god…” an idea that Carol definitely didn’t like popped in her head. “I got his powers somehow…” she whimpered.

Captain America looked at Thor and they seemed to have this silent conversation before he turned to look at her. 

“How about we take you back to the tower and we get you fixed up?” he suggested. 

Carol so desperately wanted to agree and take his hand that he was offering to her but a bubble of arrogance rose inside of her and instead she took off, flying away. 

* * *

Steve blinked at the sudden retreat, watching the 20 year old woman fly away. Thor squinted and watched after her. 

“So we can agree that she is the one who broke our communicating devices?” he asked Steve, turning to look at the soldier. He hefted his shield and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“Steve Rogers?” Steve turned to see Captain Stacey. “Thought you would like to know, Clint Barton is looking for you,” 

“Thank you Captain,” Steve nodded his thanks. “We’ll be on our way. I’d also like to apologize for the mess that this monster made. If there’s anything the Avengers can do-” 

“Just keep protecting our city from aliens and supervillains,” Stacey interrupted. “I have family-a daughter. And that’s all I’m going to ask. If politicians want more from you…well, they better be ready to resign.” Thor laughed and Steve smiled. 

“Thank you,” he said and Stacey nodded before turning to his other officers and ordering them out. Thor looked at Steve who nodded. They walked out of the alleyway and headed back to the tower in silence. 

Steve was internally thinking of what and who that girl was and needed to meet up with her again. She obviously needed help but couldn’t seem to accept it. Which was weird. 

“Thor! Steve!” Clint looked relieved when he opened the door. “Steve, go to the workshop right now-Bruce is struggling to calm Tony down. And Thor, your brother woke up sooner than expected, nearly killing Natasha.” Thor started and rushed up the steps to the medbay. 

Steve quickly headed towards the workshop, probably to tell Tony what happened and to calm him down. Clint followed Thor, passing a glance to the interns. 

They were in the living room, chatting excitedly. Pepper was counting them all, making sure they were all there. Peter looked tired but okay and he sent a look back at Clint. 

Clint managed to scold him in secret without looking weird and luckily, Peter didn’t get banged up as bad as he thought he would. 

  
_ One thing is for sure though, _ Clint thought as he followed Thor.  _ Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting.  _


	2. 11

Steve Rogers looked down at the scene below him, surveying the area. Scott and T’Challa came back to make sure everyone was okay. T’Challa had to leave right away though because...well...duty called. He said that he would keep in touch with all of them. Scott was hanging out as his problem in his hometown was solved. When asked, he said that his girlfriend Hope became someone with powers like him but was doing a lot of extra modifications and experiments to it. Currently, he was making Wanda laugh and distracting her from fighting the other side.

 

As a training exercise, Steve had pitted the new recruits against each other into two teams. Wanda and Falcon against Pietro and Scott. Steve had asked Spider-Man to come and train as well, but he said he was busy.

 

“Gah-Wanda!” Sam yelled and Steve grinned. “Quit laughing at Lang and get to work!” Wanda laughed again but nodded and tried to make Scott think half the building was falling apart but Scott let out a fake high-pitched scream which set Wanda off again. Sam sighed, frustrated but Steve knew the feeling. Nobody could get truly mad at Wanda.

 

“2 minutes left!” Steve shouted out. “Hurry up guys!”

 

“Okay,” Lang cracked his neck and grinned. “Let’s get to work,” Wanda grinned back.

 

“Hey Cap,” Steve turned to look at Natasha who strutted down the walkway to the overhang. Steve smiled at her and glanced back at the fight. Scott was flipping between being as tiny as an ant and as big as a giant. Pietro had decided to make Falcon fly alongside the wall only to have him smash into a wall. “Have you seen Spider-Man?”

 

“What?” Steve looked back at Natasha. “Oh, yeah. Asked him if he wanted to train with us. He doesn’t want to,” Natasha frowned but nodded.

 

“Alright,” she said. “Did he mention anything about Connors?”

 

“No,” Steve shook his head. “I think he already knows,”

 

Two weeks ago, a man turned into a giant lizard destroyed half of New York City. The man had been caught and neutralized. He was put in a special prison, claiming that the Lizard was an entirely different being. The Avengers believed him but said he still needed to be locked up. The man, Curt Connors, relented at that, agreeing with the superheroes.

 

Spider-Man had personally known Curt Connors and was probably visiting the man.

 

“That would make sense,” Natasha agreed with Steve’s previous statement. “How're the new recruits?”

 

“Making progress,” Steve said, remembering when he first recruited Wanda, Pietro, Vision, Falcon, and Rhodey. The twins had been especially hard and Falcon made too many jokes with Rhodey for either to concentrate. But they had come a long way since then.

 

Rhodey was out now, of course, taking care of Tony’s weaponry problem. In fact, he was probably in Nigeria, meeting up with T’Challa to see if there were any illegal Stark weaponry near the area. Vision was with Tony as well.

 

“That’s good,” Natasha smiled. She looked at all of them and then left, probably to go talk to Clint over the radio.

 

Clint had gone on vacation about a week ago. He told the Avengers he was going to Laura’s for two weeks and then packed up and left. He wanted to be with his family for a bit as his wife-Laura just had another kid. Natasha thought about going with him but decided to stay and help Steve and the other Avengers.

 

But not really ‘the other Avengers’ because Thor had gone to London with Loki, Jane, Darcy, and Doctor Erik Selvig who had left to London for a research trip. Tony and Vision were holed up in Tony’s lab communicating with Rhodey pretty much all the time. And now Natasha had gone to talk with Clint. Steve was pretty much left on his own to train the new recruits.

 

Since he was alone in his thoughts, Steve’s mind wandered back to the girl. Well, a young woman. She was seen by Steve and Thor after the Lizard Incident and looked powerful but scared. She ran away when Steve tried to help her and Steve couldn’t stop thinking about her since.

 

He wanted to go back out there and find her-help her. But he didn’t even know her _name._ Tony had joked about his obsession with this girl so Steve decided it would be best if he left his team out of this.

 

He didn’t know where she was currently and that bothered him. If he could find her, he could help her control whatever she had and that was his main goal in all of this ‘obsessing’.

 

Steve looked up and smiled when he saw Wanda trapping Scott in a mind web. Pietro had outrun Sam but ended up on the ground, thanks to Sam’s guns. Sam dropped to the ground, hooting in triumph.

 

“Times up!” Steve yelled. Wanda clapped and Pietro groaned. Scott just shook off the mind-altering and stood, brushing his pants. Sam helped Pietro up even though Pietro looked a little grumpy.

 

“Could I go?” Scott asked. “I’ve got a date with my date and daughter.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Steve nodded and Scott jogged off.

 

“Thanks for the fight!” he yelled, waving to Wanda.

 

“Any time!” Wanda yelled back. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Can we say hi to the kids now?” Pietro whizzed up the stairs and Steve jumped a bit when he landed right next to him.

 

“Kids?-oh.” Steve paused on the steps. “Uhm...you’ll have to ask Tony-”

 

“STARK!” Pietro whizzed by him. Steve blinked.

 

Wanda and Sam had headed back to wherever they were going. Sam was probably going to the kitchen and Wanda was probably going with Pietro to Vision. They were dating.

 

The ‘kids’ were four teenagers Tony assigned on an internship. There were two boys and two girls. Pepper had actually come up with the idea-to hopefully give Tony a bit more good press. Steve was grateful that Pep had come up with the idea. Ever since the news that the ‘Ultron Incident’ was Tony’s creation (not his fault!) the press has been giving him a hard time.

 

Steve paused.

 

Thinking of Tony just reminded him of before the Lizard incident. Something had come out from him and both he and Tony didn’t know how to react. Steve hadn’t _meant_ to blurt out his feelings for Tony it just-it just happened!

 

That’s been the prime reason why they’ve both sort of separated. So that they could figure out what the _hell_ Steve just did.

 

“Steve?” Natasha was back. “Clint is thinking of coming back for a little bit.”

 

“Okay,” Steve said immediately, heading towards the elevator. “Sounds great.” Natasha studied him.

 

“You and Tony should talk,” she said. Steve mentally groaned.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “I know.” He walked into the elevator and pressed the living room button.

 

“I’m being serious,” Natasha told him. “Talk to him. _Today._ ” Steve nodded and the doors closed as he mentally cringed.

 

Great. Now Natasha was on to him.

 

Natasha gave him a look and then left.

 

Steve groaned and banged his head against the wall, thinking hard. It shouldn’t be hard. It shouldn’t be! But it was. It totally was. Sighing, Steve makes his way to the lab knowing that Tony would be there. As soon as he enters, Steve sees Tony working on something as he always is.

 

“Tony-” Steve started and Tony jumped.

 

“Cap-! Capsicle! Hey, good to see you here, I’ve got something to tell you,” Tony rambled. Steve’s heart dropped. Was he-?

 

“I’ve been working on this new suit but we have to find Spider-Man so I can give it to him,” Tony continues. Steve rolled his eyes slightly. Leave it to Tony to pretend that that fight and those...words were never said.

 

But Steve didn’t want that. He wanted some sort of acknowledgment and he wasn’t going to let Tony push him off to the side.

 

“...and this part-” Tony started.

 

“Tony I meant it,” Steve interrupted, looking at him hard. Tony stopped talking and looked back at him. “I really did. Everything I said.”

 

Tony didn’t move a muscle. His hand started to tick and Steve was worried that Tony was going to brush him off again and wouldn’t that be humiliating.

 

“I need time,” Tony whispered. “Because...I really don’t know what’s going on. With me. And you. And I just...need time…” He closed his eyes and then slowly opened them looking at Steve. His face was drawn tight and Steve knew him well enough to know that Tony was in conflict and pain.

 

“Alright,” Steve nodded. “Just...just know you don’t have to an answer now.”

 

Tony nodded.

 

Steve slowly left the room as Tony went back to designing whatever new suit he had created for Spider-Man. Steve thought back and he remembered how Tony was like. The reputation he had sort of built for himself and then his eventual fallout with Pepper.

 

Steve sighed. This was going to be a long wait.


	3. 12

Tony Stark isn’t a ‘settle-down-fall-in-love’ type of person. He’s had multiple lovers and pretty much all of them were one night stands because duh, playboy. And he wasn’t proud of it -not anymore at least - but almost always he used those  _ ‘lovers’ _ to get what he wanted. Looking back on it, it was really disgusting. 

 

There were few lovers - not exactly  _ lovers  _ but Tony didn’t know what  _ else _ to call them - that lasted more than a night - which was nice but it confused him then so he tossed them out pretty quickly - and then there was  _ Pepper _ but that’s a whole different story. A long and complicated one. 

 

But the story right  _ now _ was Steve. 

 

Steven Grant Rogers. 

 

Tony was absolutely, hopelessly in love with the older man and it scared the living daylights out of him.

 

Tony never really fell in _love_ in love with someone but he was definitely in _love_ love with Steve and it was slightly terrifying. Scratch that, _absolutely_ terrifying. But an even crazier thing that scared him too was that Steve loved him _back_. 

 

_ He couldn’t take it, _ Steve had said.  _ He can’t lose Tony like he lost everyone else. That he’s in love with Tony and damn him if he lets someone take Tony away from him.  _

 

That’s a lot of pressure on Tony who’s had multiple fake lovers and not one real lover (Tony decided that Pepper doesn’t count). Tony can’t help wanting to save a world he nearly destroyed so he’s going to get hurt and die someday (but he won’t stop helping) and it’s not like he’s a super soldier that can live with Steve forever. 

 

And even if he did, Tony has no idea what to do. Normally, he’d take some hot guy or girl home, have a little fun with him/her, and then drop them off back and their house with a couple hundred bucks to keep quiet. 

 

But Tony doesn’t want to do that with Steve. 

  
But he knows nothing else. 

 

He’s stuck in this continuous parallel of, he loves Steve but he can’t properly take care of Steve. And Steve literally comes from a time where a) being gay isn’t really accepted and b) lovers aren’t just having sex every three minutes. Or days. Or whatever. 

 

He loves Steve, he really does. But not only is the time gap and multiple lovers dealio holding him back it’s also his  _ father _ . 

 

Howard, who literally never paid attention to him unless he was hitting Tony. Howard, who was looking for fucking Captain America until Tony turned six and finally showed up in his life. Howard, who let him hang out with Peggy who told him about the great Captain America. Howard, who pushed him away because he was busy looking for Captain America and Captain America would never want a little piece of shit like Tony. 

 

Howard, who Tony tried to impress, tried to find Captain America before the man ultimately drove him away. The burning image of tearing down his Captain America poster is still buried in his head (he never replaced it). 

 

And the first time he met Steve that resentment that had built up was just let loose and Tony was angry at him. Angry that he decided to come back now. Angry that Steve never showed up to help him, to  _ save  _ him from his own goddamn dad. Tony knew - oh he  _ knew _ \- that if Steve was there, he never would’ve been hit. He never would’ve grown up in the fucking dysfunctional way he did. 

 

But that didn’t stop his heart from falling hopelessly in love with the super soldier. 

 

And that brings him right back to  _ what the fuck was he going to do _ ?

 

_ Beep beep beepbeep beep beep beepbeep.  _

 

Tony shook his head as the alarm interrupted him from his thoughts. 

 

“What’s that alarm Fri?” Tony asked, spinning in his chair. Vision had left to a different area to help Rhodey who was still in Nigeria. He would probably be coming home soon though. 

 

“It’s not an alarm boss,” FRIDAY said. “It’s the locator -”

 

“Spider-Man!” Tony realized, leaping out of the chair and scrambling towards the door. 

 

He quickly grabbed the earpieces and snapped them behind his ear as he ran towards the back garage. He held out his arms as the suit began to cover him, assembling straight from his bloodstream. 

 

_ Nanotech is so cool _ . Tony grinned, lighting up the thrusters and bolting out of the garage. 

 

“Friday where is he know?” Tony asked, firing up the scanner. 

 

“Downtown Bronx,” FRIDAY responded. Tony headed in that direction, waiting for her to add more. “A lion got loose.” 

 

Tony laughed. “What the hell! Why not just let a fifteen-year-old kid take care of a lion problem!” 

 

“Boss,” FRIDAY said suddenly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“There’s a pattern,” FRIDAY told him and Tony frowned. 

 

“What?” he was so close to the Bronx Zoo, he just had a few more minutes and then maybe he could get the kid in on with the Avengers, keep him safe - 

 

“The pattern between the vigilantes,” FRIDAY explained. “Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Deadpool, Medusa, Daredevil, and Justice and Firestar. They all have a pattern for taking certain areas of New York. I have a map,” 

 

“Save it for later Fri,” Tony hovered in mid-air, looking down. Spider-Man had cleaned up the mess and the lion was back in the cage and the officials were called. Spider-Man was looking down at the mess after telling the officials what happened. Tony started hovering over to him. “I got a bug to catch.”

 

Spider-Man saw him pretty quickly. Tony could almost see him scowling. He didn’t move away though so obviously he didn’t want to brush over Tony again. 

 

“Hey squirt,” Tony grinned, landing and letting the nanotech slinking off his face. Spider-Man titled his head in surprise. 

 

“First off, don’t call me squirt,” Spider-Man told him off. “Second, what’s with the new armor?”

 

“It’s nanotech, you like?” Tony spread out his hands. “I’m testing this just to see what it’s like.” 

 

“Experimental nanotech,” Spider-Man stood as Tony officially landed down next to him. “Interesting. And if it passes the tests?”

 

“Bye bye titanium alloy,” Tony shrugged. “You can’t stop expanding when you’re in science.”

 

“Obviously,” Spider-Man regarded him levelly. “Otherwise we would still be stuck with radios for TV.” He crossed his arms. “But enough with the bullshit. If I told you once, I told you a thousand times -  _ I don’t want to be an Avenger _ .” 

 

“Aw c’mon kid!” Tony tried. “We’re just trying to help! And I know you already buddied up with Clint -”

 

“Clint and I are done,” Spider-Man told him flatly. “We aren’t working together anymore. I’m -” he paused. “I’m with a different group.” he turned away from Tony but glanced over his shoulder. “They promised to keep me safe and they aren’t fighting aliens every other weekend.”

 

“But -” Tony started. 

 

“Sorry, Tones,” Spider-Man leaned over the edge of the building. “But it’s still a no.” and he leaped off, the darkness covering him and obscuring him from Tony’s sight. 

 

“‘Sorry Tones’,” Tony mocked, mumbling. “What the hell kid, you’re gonna get yourself killed - hold on,  _ where  _ did the ‘ _ Tones _ ’ come from!?”   
  


“Boss,” FRIDAY interrupted his almost-rant.

 

“What?” Tony snapped. 

 

“Mr. Rogers is calling you,” FRIDAY told him and Tony groaned. He did not want to do this right now. “He wants to tell you that the interns are requesting help as they want to get onto their projects. And they can only do their projects if you’re in the room with them.” FRIDAY added before Tony could say anything. 

 

“Damnit,” Tony cursed and re-suited his armor, thrusting off and back towards the Tower. 

 

He isn’t going to give up on Spider-Man though. 

 

He isn’t. 


	4. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Quick Note: Another group of superheros is going to be mentioned in this chapter and I am aware that ‘Inhumans’ is not actually the members that I chose. However, I’m not bringing the official Inhumans group into it, only my own makeshift one. This IS an AU people. So don’t get mad

“What were you doing?” Steve was waiting for him back at the Tower. 

 

“Went to help out good-ole’-Spider-Man,” Tony landed, and the suit sank back into him. He unclipped the earpieces and looked at Steve whose eyes widened slightly. 

 

“And?” Steve asked as they started to walk off the penthouse porch and towards the lab. “What’d he say -”

 

“Still a no,” Tony sighed. “But apparently he’s working with another group, speaking of which,” Tony stopped Steve in the living room and threw out an earpiece. “Show me the map, Fri.” 

 

“Yessir,” FRIDAY used the earpiece to bring up a projection of New York. The map leveled out becoming horizontal and blue lines criss-crossed over the map. Tony and Steve ended up being in it and Steve stepped out, still shocked by the technology that Tony has access to. Tony stayed in his spot, not really fazed and just examined the orange, blue, red, brown, purple, green, and yellow dots that began to pop up around the map. 

 

“Friday, legend,” Tony requested and one popped up. The orange was someone called Luke Cage. The brown was a mutant called Medusa, the purple a couple named Justice and Fire Star. Blue was a mercenary named Deadpool, Spider-Man was red, and Daredevil was green. The yellow…

 

“Who’s the yellow?” Steve asked before Tony could. 

 

“Unknown,” FRIDAY told him. “The vigilant shows up here and there. The person is very new as well and they have scattered spots all over the city while the others have organized sections.” 

 

“Except Deadpool,” Steve pointed out. 

 

“Yeah except he’s a mercenary and he basically fucks the rules,” Tony told Steve, staring hard at the map. “You really don’t want to meet him. Friday, how long has this been going on?”

 

“Reports started about twenty five years ago with Medusa,” FRIDAY brought up a picture of her. She was a slim woman with a pale face and a black mask with white eyes covering most of her face. She had a purple jumpsuit and really really long bright red hair that was floating. “She was considered a mutant but is now privately confirmed as an alien. Her hair can grow longer and she can use it however she wants,” 

 

“Death Hair,” Tony mused as Steve wrinkled his eyebrows. “And you think she’s... _ in charge  _ of all these people?”

 

“Mostly everyone thinks that, yes,” FRIDAY informed him. “The group even has a nickname.  _ Inhumans _ .” 

 

“Huh,” Tony waved away the projection and it faded away. “Save that for later Fri. Might be useful.” 

 

“Hey,” Pietro was suddenly in the room and Tony jumped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath so he wouldn’t strangle Pietro to death. “The kiddies are wondering if they could get to work now.” 

 

“Yep,” Tony announced. “Yep, yep, yep - I’m on my way.” Tony started to jog towards the lab, knowing that they were all really anxious to get working. “Where’s Bruce by the way?”

 

“He’s at the lab,” Steve was right behind him, taking longer strides to catch up with Tony since he got a head start. “Why?”

 

“I thought I put him as a secondary scientist,” Tony muttered, pushing the lab door open. “So I wouldn’t have to be there all the time.”

 

“Mr. Stark!” Emily noticed him instantly and she grinned. “Can we start now?” 

 

“Sure,” Tony shrugged and Emily bolted towards her area. Each of the interns had their own little lab inside the big lab. They could use the little lab or the big lab for anything on any day that they choose. Emily was spending more and more time in her own little cubicle and after she had made a full-on hyper speeder in her first week, Tony was a bit frightened of what she was doing. 

 

A small explosion started off in her lab and the other interns that had gone to get supplies jumped. Bruce, who was in the corner of the big lab, turned a little green and Steve pretty much wheeled out of there. Tony stared at Emily’s lab. Scratch that,  _ a lot  _ frightened of what she was doing. 

 

Alicia and Shawn were talking as they did some sort of chemistry experiment. Alicia specializes in Chemistry and Physics. Shawn specializes in social sciences, medical and health sciences, and agricultural sciences. Tony looked and noticed that they were doing some sort of test to a small tree. Must be combining agricultural and chemistry. 

 

Tony looked around for Clint’s favorite - Peter Parker. He must’ve hunkered down in his own lab like he usually is when Tony enters the room -

 

The door burst open behind him and Tony turned around, eyebrows raised. Said intern froze at the top of the stairs. Peter’s hair was messed up like it’s been stuck under a hat. He had slight bags under his eyes and his clothes looked like they were really rushed to be put on. Peter swallowed. 

 

“Hey,” Peter croaked out, slowly going down the stairs. 

 

“Hello,” Tony stepped out of his way, eyebrows still up. “What’s happening?”

 

“Nothing much, just uh,” Peter headed towards his lab. “I’m just gonna...work on…something..” he smiled at Tony and then opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. Tony, with his hands in his pockets, slowly turned to Alicia and Shawn who had watched the whole thing. They looked over at him and he raised his eyebrows in Peter’s direction. 

 

“All the time,” Shawn caught on immediately and just threw Peter under the bus. “He’s late, pretty much, all the time.”

 

“He works hard though,” Alicia defended. “Once he’s in a zone, he gets stuff done.”

 

“And it’s really hard to pull him out of it,” Shawn added, relenting. “He didn’t go to the dorm once until two am.” 

 

“Wow,” Bruce snorted, standing up form the corner. “He’s a mini you,” he looked at Tony pointedly who made a face at Bruce. 

 

“Uh huh,” he rolled his eyes. He looked at the kids. “But does anyone know what else he does? I mean, it doesn’t look like he just woke up.” 

 

“Yeah,” Shawn furrowed his brow. “He’s a bit more zombie…”

 

Tony stared at Peter’s door with Shawn and Alicia for a little bit longer. Then he clapped his hands and Alicia and Shawn jumped. “Alright, back to work, shoo shoo,” Shawn rolled his eyes and Alicia smiled. Tony walked over to Bruce who was still staring at Peter’s door. 

 

Tony looked at the door and then at Bruce and back and forth for a while. Alicia and Shawn had quickly got back to what they were doing. Bruce seemed to catch on to Tony and stared at him. 

 

“Is there something you want?” Bruce asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Tony paused. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Bruce said quickly, sighing loudly. “Yeah, I’m fine.” there was another pause between them as Bruce thought for a moment. “Do you think…” he said abruptly and Tony looked at him. “Do you think Peter is hiding something?” 

 

Tony paused for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” The two scientists looked at each other. Bruce sighed again. 

 

“That’s a little upsetting,” he frowned. 

 

“Why?” Tony asked. 

 

Bruce looked at Tony. “He reminds me of you. And it’s just too bad that he doesn’t feel like opening up.” Tony stared at him for a moment. He opened his mouth but then the doors exploded open and papers flew up in a flurry. Alicia and Shawn yelped, falling to the ground as a white and blue blur just swarmed the area around them. 

 

Bruce couldn’t hold it in this time and completely freaked out. 

 

Tony yelped and stumbled away as Bruce slowly turned into Hulk. Tony could see him fighting it but he was spooked twice and he wasn’t going to be able to do keep it in this time. 

 

Emily’s and Peter’s doors opened from the sudden commotion. The ‘blur’ slowed down to reveal Pietro who yelped out a “Shit!” and ran to get Steve probably. 

 

“Great,” Tony mumbled, trying to figure out if he should bring in Hulkbuster as Hulk let out a terrifying roar. 

 

Alicia screamed and tried to run towards the door. Hulk, not thinking straight lunged at her. Something hit Hulk’s side. Tony gaped and tried to find the culprit. 

 

“HEY!” 

 

Peter threw a rock at Hulk. 

 

“What the hell!” Tony cursed to himself and tried to run towards Peter to get him out of the way but Hulk roared, throwing his hand out and destroying the scaffolding above Tony. Tony lunged away from it but it blocked his way to Peter. 

 

“Hey!” Peter shouted again, waving his hand. 

 

“No!” Tony couldn’t help the scream and that’s when Steve and Clint run in. Pietro, Wanda, Scott, and Sam followed them. 

 

“Heyya buddy! Knock knock!” Peter was grinning and he motioned quickly ot the other guys to leave him alone. Steve made an attempt to run towards Peter but Hulk roared and lunged at Steve and Peter. 

 

Tony called the suit - not his new one but a different one - as Peter shouted. “I guess I’ll take that as a who’s there! You’re making it really difficult here, Hulk-y,” 

 

Hulk seemed confused. He didn’t know Peter but he stopped running at them and Steve froze. Tony held his breath, the suit taking forever to get to him. 

 

Then Hulk started laughing.

 

Laughing until he shrank away and back into Bruce. Tony’s mouth fell open and so did Steve’s. Bruce looked up at Peter, dazed. 

 

“A knock knock joke?” he muttered. “Seriously?” and he fainted from exhaustion. 

 

Peter sighed and looked around. Alicia and Shawn had gotten up and Emily was staring at Peter in shock. As was Tony and the other Avengers. 

 

“In all honesty I had no idea if that would work,” Peter defended himself, raising his hands. 

 

“Oh my god,” Alicia stumbled. 

 

“You’re the Hulk-De-Accelerator!” Tony declared, pointing to Peter. Peter raised his eyebrows and he looked like a deer in headlights. 

 

“That’s - I don’t think that’s a thing,” Steve frowned, shaking his head and coming out of his stupor. 

 

“Pete,” Clint said suddenly. “Can I talk to you? Thanks,” and he left, beckoning Peter behind him. Peter scampered over fallen ceiling bits and overturned tables and chairs. He glanced around once more before leaving and following Clint. 

 

Tony and Steve looked at each other. Clint really  _ has  _ been acting weird ever since Peter showed up…

 

“I’ll get Bruce to the hospital,” Natasha announced. 

 

“I’ll go with you,” Pietro added sheepishly. The duo moved towards Bruce’s body and took him to the hospital wing. Sam followed them.

 

“I’m gonna go find Vis,” Wanda murmured. She glanced around and left, closing the door behind her. 

 

“Tony,” Steve asked after a moment. “Can I talk to you? In the living room?” 

 

“Sure,” Tony picked his way across to Steve and examined the damage. “Uh, Emily, Alicia, and Shawn - you guys go back to your rooms. I’ll have someone pick this all up.” 

 

“Yessir,” Shawn nodded and pulled Alicia with him towards the dorms. Emily kind of stumbled after them, tripping over some stuff. Tony watched them go and made sure they were going in the direction of the dorm before turning to Steve. 

 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Steve decided. 

 

“Yeah…” Tony whispered. “I think we do…”


	5. 14

Carol Danvers looked at the computer in front of her. She lets out a breath of relief that she didn’t even know she was holding when the Hulk signal bleeped away. She leaned back in her chair and looked upwards towards the warehouse ceiling. 

 

She’s been here for two weeks - almost a month now. Carol was surprised with how much she’s gotten done. Then again, when exactly was the last time she slept? A week ago…? These new alien powers made it practically impossible to sleep. 

 

After running away from Captain America and Thor, Carol found this warehouse by a not-so-famous river in New York. She was scared and shaken from her recent experience. Not a day later, she was called upon by an alien race called the Kree. The Kree told her that Marr-Vell, the man who transferred his powers to her was sent to get rid of criminal Kree that had escaped to Terra. Or Earth. 

 

Carol promised to help the Kree as long as they taught her everything she needed to know. They did, for the most part. But they said that they only knew so much about Marr-Vell. After a few days of training they admitted to her that what she had learned was all they knew about the alien. He was a powerful Kree and the Kree or Nova Corp could substitute him for an entire army. 

 

“You’ll have to learn the rest on your own,” they told her and left, leaving her behind to figure out everything else. 

 

She set up a large collection of computers and internet accesses within it and a Darknet user. She’s been learning about SHIELD and the Avengers and also helping out in the community. She got caught by Medusa, the leader of the Inhumans in the areas of New York. Medusa told her she could keep helping out in uncovered spots as long as she knew her place and did not destroy New York. 

 

Carol found her a little scary. 

 

Finding out about SHIELD and everything about the Avengers was a lot easier than expected especially since that information should probably be heavily guarded. Or maybe her powers extended to electronics as well and she was just able to pass through their firewalls unnoticed. 

 

Whatever the case, Carol read up on everything she could. She didn’t want to be their enemy but she didn’t want them to be her enemy. And if they were, she wanted to know how to defeat them. But she also wanted to know how to work with them. She wanted to know everything she could. And maybe then she would have the courage to speak to Captain America and Thor again. 

 

That’s why she stayed away until Thor found her. He figured things out with her and promised to keep her a secret. 

 

And then she found out about Spider-Man. 

 

Spider-Man was actually Peter Parker, a fifteen year old kid. Carol traced him through the system to find security cameras installed in his apartment area. She kept a watch out for him and his aunt, finding that she had a soft spot for his family. 

 

Carol leapt in to help Spider-Man once and she told him to call her Captain Marvel. She always wanted to be an Air Force Captain and she figured it was appropriate to bring in Marr-Vell’s name for her superhero name.

 

Spider-Man thanked her and swung off, probably to get back to the internship he had. 

 

Carol had also installed cameras in the Avengers Tower to see what Peter was up to and what the Avengers were doing. She almost felt compelled to run to the Avengers Tower to save Peter but calmed down when he told Hulk a joke and Hulk disappeared. 

 

Carol couldn’t believed that had worked. 

 

Carol rubbed her eyes and yawned. Huh, sleep was finally coming. Maybe it was just a really long adrenaline rush that had kept her awake…

 

_ Beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep beepbeepbeep _

 

Carol jerked up and looked at the monitor. Her eyes widened. “No, no no no - no!” 

 

She leaped out of her chair and grabbed the mask that the Nova Corp had gave her, throwing it on. She, installed the coordinates into the mask to direct her towards the house, 20 Ingram Street, Forest Hills Queens. 

 

Carol’s mind whirled, wondering how she had let this happen. She kept the Kree as far as she could away from Queens to keep Peter  _ safe _ -

 

But there was no mistaking the blue Kree signal that had showed up on the monitor. And it was wear Peter Parker lived. 

 

That meant  _ nothing _ good. 

 

Carol landed outside the apartment. Her hair was flowing upwards and in her face. Something new and interesting that she would have to look at later. 

 

She pranced up the stairs, ignoring the landlord who stared at her but didn’t do anything. Carol loved New York. The inhabitants could see an alien woman with floating hair and a threatening red mask and just look at it as if it was a young girl walking her giant fluffy dog. 

 

Carol ran up the stairs, shooting past rooms like a bullet. She skidded to a halt in front of the number 20 and sucked in her breath.

 

The door was ripped off its hinges and torn down. She slowly crawled past it, pulling her hand back when she nicked it on some of the loose wood pieces. Carol’s frown and worry deepened as she entered farther into the apartment. 

 

Chairs were overturned as well as tables. The TV was cracked and sideways and the drawers in the kitchen were opened as if someone had struggled to get something. She slowly walked into the hallway, hearing a scream from one of the rooms. 

 

She tripped over a piece of wood but scrambled up and into the room. 

 

It was dark and she couldn’t see anything but an outline of a Kree and a body. The Kree whirled to face her and hissed. Carol screamed and her hair rose higher and light up like a fire. The Kree spat and hissed, fear written on its face as it scrambled to the back corner. 

 

Carol, still screaming - a loud shrieking ear-piercing cry - thrust out her hands. Golden beams of powers shot from the palms of her and and hit the Kree, dead in the chest. He shrieked before bursting into dust, pieces falling to the floor.

 

Carol’s hair stopped glowing and fell down to rest on her shoulders and her palms closed, shaking with fright and power. 

 

She felt her eyes glowing and she closed them, letting the power seep out of her and into a deeper part of her body. She couldn’t let it over take her. She couldn’t. 

 

When she felt well enough to open her eyes, she did. 

 

And started to cry. 

 

May Parker was lying on the ground, dead as a door knob. Blood leaked out of her and it looked like she had a gaping hole in her chest. She stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes slowly rolling to the back so the only thing showing was the whites of her eyes. 

 

It looked like the Kree had tried to copy her and then get rid of the evidence by mauling May to death. Doing it in the bathroom probably wasn’t the smartest thing, but Carol could care less. 

 

She had promised to herself - to  _ Peter _ \- that she would keep this family safe. And she  _ failed _ . 

 

“What’s going -  _ oh my god _ !” 

 

Carol whirled around in surprise to see Spider-Man pushing past her. She ducked out of the way and looked behind Spider-Man again to see Captain America and Iron Man. Cap was staring at her, obviously recognizing her and Carol’s eyes darted away from him and to Iron Man. Iron Man was more focused on Spider-Man who was staring at May. 

 

“Spider-Man -” Carol started. 

 

“No.” Spider-Man cut her off, turning to look at her. “No, don’t even  _ try _ . You  _ promised  _ and I  _ trusted _ you.” 

 

“I -” Carol tried again. 

 

“No no no no no!” Spider-Man shook his head and waved his hands. “No! I said don’t even  _ try _ !  _ I trusted you _ !” Carol could hear his voice breaking. The sound was digging into her heart, slowly cracking it to pieces. He’s only fifteen years old. He’s saving the world and he shouldn’t be. He doesn’t deserve this pain. None of it. 

 

But the world is cruel. 

 

“Spider-Man, please, I -” Carol pressed forward but Spider-Man waved her off. 

 

“I trusted you,” he whispered, voice cracking further. Then he pushed past her and Iron Man, running away. 

 

Carol closed her eyes. She tried. 

 

But in the end it still wasn’t good enough.


	6. Cover Art

PART 2 ABOVE

PART 1 BELOW

 

PART 3 TO COME


	7. 15

 

“So,” Captain America addressed her after Spider-Man left and Carol winced. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Carol told him curtly. She sighed. “Some aliens came from space and helped me out as much as they could. They couldn’t do much though.” 

 

“So what actually happened?” Captain America asked. “You can call me Steve by the way.” 

 

“Oh, um, Carol,” Carol introduced herself. “What they thought happened was this Kree - an alien -”

 

“The good kind or the bad kind?” Iron Man interrupted, raising his eyebrows.

 

“It depends,” Carol replied. “But anyway, he fell to Earth and touched this, this  _ psyche magnetron.  _ It caused his powers and soul basically to transfer into me. That’s how the Kree found me and how they were able to help me a little bit. He’s super powerful and a lot of his powers are unknown to the rest of them.” Carol added. 

 

“Wait, you know this person?” Iron Man asked suddenly. 

 

“Um, yeah,” Captain - Steve. Steve looked a little uncomfortable. “She’s the woman I was telling you guys about.”

 

“The one you and Thor found when you guys were cut off in the Lizard Incident?” Iron Man cocked his head. 

 

“Yeah,” Carol winced again. “That was actually me - ish. Marr-Vell sent out an electronic burst that interrupted any technology about two meters around him.” 

 

“So you are the girl?” Iron Man confirmed. Carol nodded. “Oh. She’s not  _ that _ hot, Stevie for you to constantly talk about her.” Carol went a little red under the mask as Steve went red and stuttered a bit. 

 

“I didn’t -” Steve started to argue but Iron Man waved him off, laughing. 

 

“You’re good Captain,” Carol could hear him smiling under the helmet. “So, how did you know about this place?”

 

“I’ve been watching it,” Carol answers truthfully. “I’ve been keeping an eye on the area because I...know the people here. Who used to live here.” 

 

“You know Peter Parker?” Iron Man looked curious. 

 

“Peter?” Steve interrupted, sounding surprised. “Peter lives here?”

 

“That was his aunt, Steve,” Iron Man said sadly. “I did take the time to look at the applications.”

 

“What!” Steve exclaimed. “But then - Peter -!”

 

“Peter will have to be put into custody, yeah,” Iron Man sighed. “But what were you saying? We’ll talk about this later, Steve.” Steve looked put out but nodded slowly and looked at Carol. 

 

“Right, well, after I got my powers and learned to control them, I looked all of you guys up.” Carol explained. “And...well, Peter interested me the most. And I vowed to myself that I would take care of him and well…” Carol looked at the scene behind her, lips turned down. “Look how that turned out.” 

 

“But anyway,” she readdressed them. “I know pretty much everything about you guys and more. And I hope you guys know what you’re doing with Peter. Because I can’t take care of him.” she added. 

 

“Everything?” Iron Man asked, skeptically. 

 

“And more.” Carol added. 

 

“That’s fine,” Steve cut off Iron Man who sounded suspicious. “As long as you join us or stay hidden.” 

 

“Hidden,” Carol immediately opted for that option. “I have to deal with some other-worldly stuff and I’ve already joined the Inhumans -”

 

“You’re the yellow!” Iron Man cried suddenly, pointing at her. 

 

Carol looked affronted. “Excuse me?” 

 

“Tony found a map that has the territories of all the Inhumans,” Steve explained. 

 

“Oh,” Carol blinked. “Huh.”

 

“What other worldly stuff?” Steve asked. 

 

“I have to eliminate Kree criminals that escaped to Terra,” Carol explained. “Terra is what aliens call Earth.” she added. 

 

“Do you want us to look out for that kinda stuff?” Steve asked. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” Carol nodded. “Just don’t engage. They could be as powerful as me and that’s dangerous.” 

 

“Would you hate me if I made a suit to kill you?” Iron Man asked. Steve slapped him, looking baffled. “What? I have it for all the Avengers. You guys could even access something to kill me if I go insane.”

 

“Tony!” Steve cried as Carol laughed. 

 

“Yeah,” she nodded to Iron Man. “That would...that would be really good actually.” she looked down and sighed. “Well, I’m sorry to leave you guys with such a mess to clean up.” 

 

“Ah, doesn’t happen all the time,” Iron Man laughed cheerfully. “It’ll be nice to experience something like this!”

 

Carol grinned. “I’ll see you guys around.” She waved to them and ducked out of the room and blasted open the wall. 

 

“That doesn’t help,” Iron Man called to her. Carol laughed again and kicked off the ground, shooting into the sky. She could feel her hair rise again and glow. Her hands closed to fists and purple balls of light covered her hands.

 

Carol shot forward, back towards the warehouse. She’d have to think about what to do next. 


	8. 16

“...And then Steve’s imaginary girlfriend flew away,” Tony concluded. 

 

“Tony,” Steve told him off sternly.

 

“Sorry. Steve’s not-imaginary-and-definitely-real- _ not _ -girlfriend flew away.” Tony corrected himself, smiling smugly at Steve. Steve went pink and rolled his eyes, shaking it off as best as he could. 

 

“So Peter’s mom is dead?” Wanda asked, feeling awful for the fifteen year old. 

 

“His aunt but yeah,” Tony replied. His eyes widened. “His mom died a while ago but oh god. How am I going to tell him?”

 

There was a moment of silence as everyone let that sink in. Steve looked down at the floor, his mind whirling. Peter was such a good, quiet kid from what he knew. How would they break the news to the him? How could they possibly tell him that they failed? Somebody would  _ have _ to do it...eventually. 

 

Tony tapped his lip. “Fri?” 

 

“Yeah boss?” FRIDAY popped up as a young girl, with a thick accent. She was pretty average looking and had bright red hair. Tony cocked his head. 

 

“When did you become Irish?” Tony asked, then he shook his head. “Actually, never mind. Bring up the form about Peter.” 

 

“Will do,” FRIDAY zapped away, sounding a little miffed and a half a second later a form popped up. Peter Parker was at the top and it talked about his history. 

 

“Parents are dead, aunt and uncle are dead,” Natasha read. She was sitting next to Bruce who still looked a little dizzy. Clint sat next to him. Scott, Sam, Wanda, and Pietro were on one of the seats. Thor was still gone and Tony had no idea when he was coming back.  

 

“Hold up,” Natasha suddenly stood. Bruce, who had been leaning on her and falling asleep, flopped onto the couch, head lying where she used to be. Natasha didn’t care and she just stared at the images of Peter’s parents. “That’s his parents?” 

 

“Yeah,” Tony frowned, nodding. 

 

“Okay.” Natasha nodded. “They’re CIA agents.”

 

“Say what?” Sam looked up at Natasha, surprise written across his face. 

 

“Well, they were,” Natasha corrected herself. “They were on the Wolverine mission, remember Clint?” Clint poked Bruce but looked up when Natasha addressed him. He thought for a moment. 

 

“Oh! The Parkers! Yeah, I remember,” Clint nodded. “Huh,” Clint looked at the reflecting image. “I wonder if Peter knows…” 

 

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Tony decided, announcing the idea after a moment of silence. 

 

“I’ll go with you,” Steve added. 

 

Tony paused but nodded and they walked away, leaving the Avengers to talk amongst themselves. Tony looked behind him at Steve when the reached the door. Steve didn’t hesitate - knowing what Tony was saying - and pushed the door open for them, raising his arm above Tony’s head. 

 

“ _...Reports are coming in of a robbery and murder on Ingram Street in Queens. _ ” 

 

Steve’s face drained. The interns turned on the TV. 

 

The interns had their own dorm room areas. They each had their own rooms and they shared a living room and a kitchen so if they wanted to have their own time they could. 

 

Right now they were sitting in the couches - couch actually - around the TV. Emily looked up when the door opened and Tony leaned against the wall. Steve stopped behind them as the TV flashed in the dark with images of police surrounding Peter’s house. 

 

Shawn was on a different couch, head in his hands. He didn’t even look up or anything. He looked like he was barely listening anyways. But Steve could see - in just these two short weeks - that the interns really came together. 

 

Emily went back to hugging Peter who was silent the entire time. Alicia just sat next to both of them, frowning in sadness at the TV. 

 

Tony and Steve hung back, not interrupting the program as it showed flashes of May Parker and the house surrounded by the police. Steve looked down at Tony who had a blank look on his face. Then he looked over at Peter and blinked. 

 

Peter had pretty much the same face. 

 

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were a raw red but nothing came out. They were hardened and unforgiving, his lips turned down in a frown. His fists were clenched as well and he let Emily hug him but other than that, he was releasing no emotion. 

 

When gory images of May came on, Alicia gasped and Emily retched. Tony quickly stepped in and changed the channel. 

 

All four interns looked at him. Tony was still staring at the screen. Then he looked over at the interns. “Bed,” he whispered. 

 

Shawn nodded and stood up. He held his hand out to Alicia who took it, grabbing Peter’s hand as well. Emily went with Peter and she glanced at Steve and Tony as they headed to their respective rooms. She scampered overt to Tony suddenly and whispered something to him and he nodded. She thanked him and then ran back after the interns. 

 

Tony walked over to Steve who raised his eyebrows. “They wanted to see if they could sleep together and I said yes,” 

 

“Ah,” Steve turned around with Tony, heading out of this section of the Tower. “I can’t believe that they showed that photo.” 

 

“I can,” Tony shrugged, shutting the door. There was a pause as they continued to walk back towards the living room. 

 

“He’s like you, you know,” Steve started. 

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, stopping. “He’s a bright kid. I’ve been meaning to talk to social authorities. He can stay here for now, but eventually I’m going to have to contact them eventually -”

 

“I think you should adopt him,” Steve blurted. Tony was walking down the stairs and he reached the end when he tripped and stumbled. Steve lunged and stopped Tony from falling all the way. Tony blinked a few times, staring at him. 

 

“Are you crazy?” Tony frowned. “I can’t even take care of myself much less a kid!” 

 

“He’s just like you and he does adore you and besides,” Steve defended as Tony started to walk away. “We could do it together!”

 

Tony froze. 

 

Steve stutterted. “That - That didn’t come out right -”

 

“Are you asking me out?” Tony looked at Steve curiously. 

 

“I - !” Steve stopped. “I mean, there’s a deli down in Brooklyn that’s still there...I loved it when I was a kid.” 

 

Tony slowly smiled. “I’m not adopting a kid but yeah. Send me the address -wait no, disregard. You don’t know how to work a phone. Tomorrow at seven works. If you want…”

 

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Steve nodded. “I can pick you up...from your room… Does a motorcycle sound good?”

 

“S-sure,” Tony frowned, blinking a bit. “I mean, I never rode one but…”

 

“I’ll go slow,” Steve promised, smiling. “So um,” he looked around and realized that the living room was super silent. Mostly because everyone had cleared out. “See you tomorrow?” 

 

“Yeah, see you then Cap,” Tony nodded. Steve nodded again and then slowly left. 

 

_ What the hell was that?! _


	9. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is double perspective so be aware of that. It will be a little different than the other chapters but I’ll keep the theme up as much as possible.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!!

****_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_

 

“What is going on in your head?” Natasha looked over at Tony, eyebrows raised. He was pouring coffee and staring blankly at the wall from across the counter and into the living room.

 

Tony couldn’t really think properly right now because Steve asked him out and he said yes and oh by the way, Steve wanted him to adopt Peter which was absolutely fucking ridiculous -

 

“Tony!” Natasha yelled. Tony jerked and looked down. He realized that he had overflowed the cup.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled.

 

Natasha was staring at him. Tony looked up and back at her.

 

“What?” he muttered.

 

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked.

 

“Steve asked me out.” Tony said. Natasha leaned back perplexed.

 

“No he didn’t,” Clint came in, stuffing his face with waffles and handing Emily one. Emily was grinning like an idiot and Peter followed behind her, walking over to the couch. Tony zoned out what Emily and Clint were saying as Peter flopped on the couch and turned on a random channel.   
  
Maybe he could take care of Peter. Bruce and Steve were right in the fact that Peter was a lot like him. His IQ was almost the same as Tony’s if not higher. And a smart and kind kid like Peter would be a joy to have.

 

But Peter’s a _Kid_ . Capital ‘ _k_ ’. Tony’s just not fit to take care of him.

 

“Yo, Tones!” Clint was waving his hand in front of Tony’s face and Tony reacted instantly, moving his fist towards Clint’s face.

 

Clint ducked easily and there was a moment of silence as Tony’s hand paused in mid air.

 

Tony closed his eyes. Another good reason why he shouldn’t take care of Peter. He has PTSD.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “What did you say?”

 

“Just wondering if you’re alright,” Clint asked, frowning a bit. “Steve actually did ask you out didn’t he?” Emily had left the room and Peter looked over at Tony suddenly.

 

“Yeah,” Tony said, watching the mess being cleaned up. “I - I can’t believe I said yes that’s for sure.”

 

“Your room - now,” Natasha said suddenly, catching Tony’s elbow. Tony yelped but followed her.   


“When is Rhodey and Vis coming home?” Wanda had walked into the room and moved out of the way for Nat and Tony.

 

“They should be home by tomorrow!” Tony called as Natasha kept on dragging him towards his room. Natasha pushed him into his room and clicked the door shut. “The hell was that about?” Tony demanded.

 

“When is you date?” Natasha asked.

 

“Tonight. At 7. PM.” Tony stuttered. “Why?”

 

“Alright.” Natasha stood up straight. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 

Tony swallowed.

* * *

“You actually asked him out,” Bucky was grinning at Steve who was playing with his hair.

 

“Yeah,” Steve paused. “Sort of.”

 

Bucky raised his eyebrows, looking over Steve’s shoulder and into the mirror.

 

“I mean, I asked if he wanted to take care of Peter and then I said we could take care of him together sort of as a compromise if you know what I mean,” Steve explained hastily. “And then he asked, ‘Are you asking me out?’ and well, yeah, technically I was so I said yes and he said tomorrow at whatever deli at seven.”

 

“You’re crap at flirting,” Bucky snorted.

 

Steve slapped him, smiling.

 

Steve sat down next to Bucky and they went silent for a moment. Bucky was found as the Winter Soldier about three-ish months ago. Tony got super upset when he found out that Bucky had killed his family but he got over it pretty quickly.

 

Bucky promised to stay away in the Tower and he never really came out, hiding himself in an extra room inside Steve’s room. Steve let him stay there and he hardly ever came out, only talking to Steve.

 

Steve had caught him listening to Peter rant about something though. Steve figured Peter thought Bucky was mute or didn’t like to talk so he filled the air with his own voice. Steve was surprised to see that Bucky had started smiling, fondly looking at Peter. They talk at least three times a week from what Steve can tell.

 

“Is he actually going to adopt Peter?” Bucky asked.

 

“I’m going to try and convince him,” Steve told him. There was a pause.

 

“If you can’t I will,” Bucky responded honestly. Steve looked at him.

 

“And if I can, I’ll get you to be the godfather,” Steve replied back. Bucky smiled.

 

“Do you have a suit?” he asked suddenly.

 

“Um, yeah?” Steve frowned.

 

“Well get it on, Steve!” Bucky clapped his shoulder and pushed him towards the closet. “You have about an hour!”

 

“Seriously!? But we’re just going to the deli -” Steve protested.

 

“You still need to get _something_ on!” Bucky pointed out. “And you still have an hour.

 

Steve whirled to the clock. “Oh my fucking god -!”

 

“Language!” Bucky yelled as Steve dashed into the closet.

 

Bucky laughed.

* * *

Tony straightened the tie. “How does this look?”

 

“Still crooked,” Natasha replied, looking up from the magazine.

 

“Oh my god!” Tony yelled, moaning. “Why does the world hate me?”

 

“Here,” Natasha stood up and re-straightened it. “You’ll be fine.” she said suddenly. Tony looked at her. She just focused on the tie, fiddling with it. “Steve loves you for who you are. Just don’t change who you are and you’ll be fine.” Natasha stood back and looked at him.

  
Tony was wearing a dark red jacket with a black tie and white shirt underneath. He had black shoes on and jeans. His hair was styled upward, which is to say - hardly touched. Today his hair just decided to flair upward. Natasha added a little hairspray to make it stay despite Tony’s slight protests.

  
“How will you know?” Tony blurted.

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 

“How will you know everything won’t…” Tony waved his hands. “Go bad?”

 

“Because I know Steve,” Natasha told him. “And I know how he feels about you. I promised. Everything will be alright.”

 

Just act yourself, she was saying. But that little voice in his head had already convinced him. _Act the way Steve wants you to and he’ll love you._

 

“I’m holding you to that,” Tony threatened.

 

Natasha smirked. “I know.”

* * *

“Where are you guys going?” Wanda asked, hopping on the chair in front of the counter.

 

“Some fancy restaurant probably,” Clint sniggered from the couch.

 

“You can shut up,” Steve snapped. He was pacing the kitchen and cleaning different areas, looking at the clock.

 

“Steve, calm down, you look great!” Clint rolled his eyes, returning to the TV and ice cream. Peter was sitting next to him and he looked over at Steve.

 

“You’ll do great,” Wanda was telling Steve. “You really do look nice.” Steve paused.

 

“Really?” he looked down at himself. He was wearing his brown bomber jacket and white flannel with jeans. He wasn’t very confident about it but he supposed it wasn’t _too_ bad.

 

“Yeah,” Wanda grinned. “You’ll be _fine_ Steve.”

 

“You’re Captain America, he’s Iron Man, what could possibly go wrong?” Peter spoke up for the first time since his aunt died. Steve looked at Peter and they held eye contact for a while before Peter turned to the TV.

 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. “Except everything could go wrong.”

 

“Am I too dressed up?”

 

Steve turned around so fast he nearly got whiplash.

* * *

“Am I too dressed up?” Tony looked down at himself and then at Steve who was wearing something pretty shappy for what Tony would wear.

 

“No.” Steve blinked. “No, you look - you look great.”

 

“Oh thanks,” Tony smiled a little nervously. “Do you wanna go now… or…?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we can go - did I tell you about the bike?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah,” Tony looked over his shoulder and Natasha, silently thanking her before heading towards the door and grabbing Steve’s hand. “Yeah, I’m cool with that. Bye everyone.”

 

“Have a good date!” Emily yelled from the stairs. Tony stuck his tongue out at her and ran out to the garage.

 

“How many cars do you have?” Steve gaped, looking around.   


“A lot - where’s your bike?” Tony looked around, stopping.

 

“Uh - over there,” Steve pointed. “Here,” he grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him over to his old-fashioned motor-bike. They paused in front of it.

 

“Snazzy,” Tony noted. “We gonna drive it or what?”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Steve quickly hopped on and Tony slowly climbed on behind him. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Tony wrapped his arms around him and Steve revved the engine. “Helmets!” Tony suddenly yelped.

 

“I don’t wear one,” Steve winced from Tony’s loud voice. He smiled and took off out of the garage. Tony tightened his grip around Steve’s waist.

* * *

“It’s not much, but Bucky and I used to come here all the time,” Steve parked the bike and started ranting about the diner in front of them. “I kinda confused it with Mr. Tim’s deli over -” Steve’s finger wavered. “Oh.”

 

“What?” Tony looked at him.

 

Steve’s finger dropped. “It’s gone.”

 

Tony looked over and leaned back. “No. Not yet at least.”

 

Steve climbed off the bike and helped Tony. “Might as well be gone.” Steve paused for a second.

 

“Steve,” Tony spoke up. He nodded at the diner. “This is cute. I like it,” Steve opened his mouth but just smiled.

 

“Thanks,” he said. They started walking towards the entrance. The clerk at the desk noticed them immediately and quickly got them to a seat sort of in the corner. Tony wasn’t fazed by the paparazzi that had started - Steve figured that he was used to it by now.

 

Steve, however, wasn’t and he was grateful to the server who put them in the corner. The server’s name was Katie and she had been serving Steve a lot so she was pretty used to him by now. Steve liked her a lot.   


Right now, Steve noticed she couldn’t stop grinning and it took Steve a second to realize that she was smiling because he was going out with Tony. Steve went a little red when he figured it out and Katie just smirked wider when he did.

 

Tony ordered a wrap and a sandwich. It was a lot more modest than Steve expected but then again, this was a diner what exactly was super fancy that Tony _could_ order?

 

But he was also acting a little weirder than normal. He wasn’t making a lot of jokes and he was asking Steve a lot more questions than expected. It took ‘till desert for Steve to realize what was going on.

 

“Tony,” he said slowly. “Are you acting differently...for me?”

 

Tony stopped. “What?”

 

“You’re acting different,” Steve pointed out. “Don’t say you aren’t because you are.”

 

“Well, I just thought -” Tony started.

 

“Tony,” Steve pressed. “I like you for you. You don’t have to do anything just be _you_.”

 

Tony stared at him for a moment. “Okay -”

 

 _Bring_.

 

Steve looked down at his phone. He brought it out and flipped it open.

 

“You still have a flip phone grandpa?” Tony sniggered.

 

Steve smirked. “ _There’s_ my Tony.” he looked down at the message. His face went pale.

 

“Oh,” Steve whispered.

 

“I really hate seeing that look on you,” Tony pouted, sighing. “What now?”

 

“My friend - Peggy - she’s dying,” Steve paused. “She _is_ dead actually.”

 

“Wait,” Tony scrunched his nose. “Peggy Carter?”

 

Steve froze, stopping as he stood up. “Yeah.”

 

Tony stared at him for a moment before leaping to his feet. “Oh I _knew_ she knew you! I mean, she talked about you all the time like she _knew_ you but she never actually _said_ it but jeez louise that’s cheap Peggy,” Tony complained.

 

“You know her?” Steve asked as they walked out of the diner. He thanked Katie and the clerk from the desk as they hopped back on the bike.

 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “She took care of me when mom was busy and dad was -” he cut himself off.

 

“Was what?” Steve asked checking the engine.

 

“Looking for you.” Tony finished. Steve looked up. There was a pause as a dark look flashed over Tony’s face. Steve realized that maybe he was wrong about Howard. He didn’t know how or why but the look on Tony’s face was proof enough for him.

 

“Hop on,” Steve padded the seat behind him.

 

“Wait a minute,” Tony paused after sliding on behind Steve. “Peggy’s dead.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “I’ve got to help out over there but I can drop you off -”

 

“No!” Steve started, jumping and turning to Tony. Tony cleared his throat. “I haven’t seen her since I stopped after she got...the disease and started mistaking me for Howard. I...I wanna be there.”

  
There was another pause and Steve nodded. “Alright. Okay. Let’s go.”


	10. 18

_ Boomf _

 

Carol yelled and threw another ball of power towards the edge of warehouse and towards the target. She watched it burst into flames and turned to the next target.    
  


She channeled her energy trying to bring back the pain and power she had gotten before from the incident with May. Carol grunted with the effort, trying to call back the flying and floating hair and glowing eyes. 

 

Carol didn’t understand how she did it. She knew Marr-Vell was powerful - like her. But something he  _ was  _ that she  _ wasn’t _ \- control. He could control and channel the power better. Much better. And maybe that was because he grew up with it?

 

But no, the Kree said that he had gained these powers after initiation. They weren’t  _ Kree _ powers. That’s why they couldn’t help her. They said that Marr-Vell had ran away for three months before coming back, experience and powerful. 

 

Carol wished she could do that but so far, she didn’t know how. 

 

She sighed, stopping her training session and looked at the monitor. Peter was still at the tower and Steve and Tony were at a funeral for Margaret Carter. The footage she was getting was from the private SHIELD site and she knew for a fact that only a few people were there and allowed to see it. 

 

Peggy or Margaret Carter was one of the founders of SHIELD. In fact, she pretty much was. She was an Agent for World War 2, Steve’s first love, founder of SHIELD, friend of Howard, and practically a mom to Tony Stark. 

 

Carol thought she would’ve been a lovely person to meet. 

 

The funeral ended and Carol shut the feed down, thinking. She didn’t really know where to go from here. She has extreme powers - new ones that she wasn’t aware of - and May Parker was gone. And Peggy Carter. Not that she knew Peggy but Carol found that she had some sort of invisible connection to the Avengers. She felt like their guardian angel - protecting them from things they can’t see. 

 

The scanner went off again. 

 

Carol groaned and suited up, slapping on her mask and sliding into her suit that the Kree had made for her. She wore the understood - a black suit with green stripes - all the time because it helped control her powers. The red, gold, and blue suit was the official suit that she asked for. 

 

She came out of the garage and headed towards where the scanner was, the red mask covering her forehead to the bridge of her nose. 

 

Carol kept following the scanner, surprised that Kree business was starting in Vermont. It didn’t surprise her too much though. She landed down in a dumpster area behind some restaurants. Two Kree aliens were scavenging around which looked harmless, until she realized that the ‘scavenge’ parts were actually bits and pieces of  _ human _ . 

 

“If you want something to eat you can just go inside,” Carol coughed, gagging a bit at the sight. The Kree whirled in surprise. 

 

“But you’re not supposed to be here,” Kree Number 1 murmured. 

 

“You should be on Xandarr,” the other accused.    
  
Carol lunged forward, knocking down number 2 and grabbing Kree 1 by the throat. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“The Nova Corp -” Kree coughed from the ground and Carol stomped on his leg, twisting and the Kree screeched. 

 

“ _ The Nova Corp _ would contact me if anything went wrong,” She seethed behind the mask. 

 

“They can’t do that,” Kree in her hand choked. 

 

Carol squeezed harder. “What the hell are you talking about -?”

 

“They’re dead,” Kree on the ground wheezed through pain. 

 

Carol froze. 

 

“No!” she screamed and she felt it again. The power rush surging through her, her hair rising and glowing. Her eyes searing the white sockets of the mask. She heard a crunch, a scream cut short, and when she came too, the Kree in her hands was dead. 

 

Eyes still glowing, she dropped the body and turned to the other Kree. “ _ Explain _ .”

 

“The Nova Corp is dead,” the Kree told her. 

 

“ _ Nothing can kill the Nova Corp _ !” Carol roared at him. 

 

“One person can,” the Kree shot back. He peered up at her. “Marr-Vell is a very smart man. He would know that if he ever had to give his powers up, he’d give up his memories as well.” the Kree waited as it slowly sank into Carol. 

 

Because he was right, she did have Marr-Vell’s memories. They were faint and barely there but it didn’t matter. She still saw them. And she still knew who the Kree was talking about. 

 

She crouched down and her eyes had stopped glowing. “I’ll let you live, if you tell all the Kree on Earth to get the hell out of here. And not because I’m going to hunt them down but because if what your saying is true,” she stared hard at him. “And I know it is - all Kree are in danger as well as humans. At least you guys can get away.” 

 

“Why?” The Kree frowned. “Thank you but -”

 

“There are three, possibly more, stones on Earth.” Carol told him. “From what I know at least.” 

 

“Should the same go for the Skrulls?” the Kree asked. 

 

“No.” Carol stood up. “They have a Secret Networking thing going on so they don’t need to leave.” 

 

The Kree looked at his dead friend. “Alright.” He slowly stood. 

 

“Go.” Carol said, turning away. “Before I change my mind.” 

 

The Kree didn’t waste any time and ran the hell out of there. Carol watched him go, before kicking off and heading to Manhattan. There was a sacred place there - one to summon demons and mythical creatures. Not that she had an interest in demons or mythical creatures. She only cared about one thing. One sentient being that could be called by this place -  _ gods _ . 

 

She landed easily, slamming on the ground and the grass below her cracked open. Carol held up her hands and focused, murmering the words that she was told to say and waited. She felt the power swirling on her hands and she knew that they were lighting up. 

 

Luckily the park was empty otherwise they would’ve seen a giant rainbow cylinder and two gods by the name of Thor and Loki land down, cracking the ground even more. 

 

“Captain Marvel,” Loki was the first to speak surprisingly. 

 

“You told him about me?” Carol addressed Thor. 

 

“Yes,” Thor was frowning. He looked put-off and upset. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Carol asked. 

 

“Asgard is…” Loki slowly started. 

 

“Dead.” Thor completed. “As well as Lady Jane, Darcy, Selvig, and my father -  _ our _ father,” Thor added, stressing ‘our’ to Loki who stiffened. 

 

“I thought you were in London?” Carol asked, ignoring the last bit. 

 

“We were called back to Asgard.” Thor explained. 

 

“And they’re all dead?” Carol asked, horrified. 

 

“Yes.” Thor nodded. “Sutur and Hella made sure of that.”

 

Carol couldn’t bother to ask who those two were and instead focused on the reason why she called the gods. “I’m so sorry but...I have bad news.”

 

“What bad news?” Thor asked. 

 

Carol cleared her throat. “According to a Kree, I ran into... _ he’s _ coming. To Earth. You need to find someone - or somebodies - to help Earth.” 

 

Thor straightened. “Him?” 

 

Carol nodded. 

 

“Him?” Loki looked confused. 

 

“ _ Him _ .” Thor stressed. Loki paled. 

 

“Oh.” he whispered. 

 

“Can you do it?” Carol asked. 

 

“I will,” Thor nodded. He turned to Loki. “Will you help?” 

 

“Of course brother,” Loki said immediately. The brothers shared a terse glance, agreeing with each other. 

 

“I will rally forces in outer space for the fight against  _ Thanos _ .” Thor stated. “You will rally forces on Earth, will you not?”

 

“I already have a few people lined up,” Carol smirked. 

 

“Good.” Thor turned to his brother. “Are you ready Loki?” 

 

“I always am, brother.” and the duo beamed out of there in a bright flash of light. Carol closed her eyes and then opened them, taking a deep breath. 

 

Time to assemble the team.  


	11. 18

Tony Stark tapped the wrist watch on his wrist. It kept on clocking out and Tony was getting really frustrated with it. 

 

“Tony, baby, the watch is fine,” Steve gently placed a hand around Tony’s wrist, covering the watch and he stared off. 

 

Tony looked at him. His eyes cast downward. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Hmm?” Steve looked over at Tony. “Oh, yeah, I’m okay.” 

 

“You sure?” Tony pressed. “Because the love of your life is dead.”

 

“She was.” Steve corrected. “To be honest, she was always more a friend or sister to me.” he paused and Tony stopped with him in front of the garage door that lead back into the Tower. They had went to the funeral straight from the diner and came home after a moment of mingling. 

 

They had to get back because the interns were showing off their works and Tony had to be there. 

 

“Besides,” Steve opened the door and smiled at Tony. “ _ You’re  _ the love of my life.” 

 

Tony went beat red. “Shut up.” 

 

“Never, doll,” Steve’s brooklyn accent came out, purring next to Tony’s ear and he squeaked and ran inside, scuttling towards the interns’ presentation area. Steve was right behind him and Tony smacked him away and went over and sat next to Bruce.    
  


Steve sat next to him anyways and Bruce told Tony that everyone was set up. 

 

“What took you so long?” Bruce whispered as Alicia and Shawn present theirs.

 

“Funeral after lunch,” Tony smiled, looking around. 

 

Clint was fiddling with an arrow and Natasha was sitting next to him, muttering things to him - no doubt about Peter’s parents - two rows back. Rhodey had come back from Nigeria with Vision and Vis, Rhodey, and Wanda were sitting together a few seats to the left. 

 

Pietro, Sam, and Scott were paying rapt attention to Alicia’s and Shawn’s projects and T’Challa was sitting in one of the end seats with Shuri. Shuri was T’Challa’s sister and was paying a surprising amount of attention watching the projects. 

 

“...going to help Emily’s are you even listening?” Bruce was hissing. Tony jumped. 

 

“Yes, what, no?” Tony asked, confused. 

 

“Peter is refusing to do his.” Bruce explained. “I’m guessing he wasn’t able to finish it but he’s helping Emily’s with hers.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Tony caught sight of Bucky sneaking in the back, sliding into a chair far behind everyone else. Tony watched him for a moment before looking at Steve’s who’s eyes had also found Bucky. Steve glanced at Tony and Tony shrugged. Steve gave one more glance before jumping at a sudden sound. 

 

Shuri whooped and Tony’s mouth dropped. Alicia had made a  _ lightsaber _ . 

 

Alicia smiled at Shuri and Tony didn’t miss the moment the two of them shared and neither did T’Challa. T’Challa didn’t even looked bothered by the lightsaber or the look that his sister and Tony’s intern were sharing. 

 

When Alicia left the stage, Tony saw her go sit next to Shuri and the two chatted it up instantly. Shawn did some sort of Earth thing and that’s when Steve decides to talk about Peter. 

 

“I can do it,” Steve pressed. 

 

“No, just - give me more time,” Tony insisted. 

 

“You don’t have a lot left.” Steve pointed out. Tony gritted his teeth. “Just say yes, Tony - !”

 

“It’s not that simple.” Tony bit. “I’m completely  _ unfit _ -”

 

“Peter looks  _ up to you _ .” Steve pressed. “He  _ adores  _ you! It would be perfect -!”

 

“Shut up,” Bruce hissed, eyes trained on the stage. “This isn’t a hyperspeeder.” 

 

“What?” Tony’s head whipped to the stage. He was  _ so  _ sure that Emily would be making an extended version of her hyperspeeder - 

 

But it definitely wasn’t. 

 

Steve’s brow furrowed as Emily explained the shot in her hand and what it does. Steve looked at Tony who was focusing on her with rapt attention. Steve wanted to stop it before Emily did something to Peter who was looking a little out of it there on the stage. And the way Emily explained it - making the genetics inside someone stronger and better - it sounded like the serum that was in  _ him _ .

 

But before Steve could say anything to Tony, Emily pressed the needle into Peter’s arm. 

 

“Now,” Emily slowly backed up. “It’s gonna hurt a little bit…” Steve stared at Tony in shock, surprised that Tony would let Emily do something like this to Peter but he was staring with rapt attention at Peter. 

 

Emily flung something and Peter instantly turned his head and caught an apple in his mouth. 

 

“Your senses are heightened from your original DNA…” Emily trialed off from explaining because the apple in Peter’s mouth disintegrated. 

 

Steve and Clint stood up. 

 

“Bleurgh!” Peter spit out pieces of green - rotten - apple. He wiped his tongue, gagging. “Bluck that was awful. Is it supposed to do that?” 

 

“Why are your canines so long?” Shuri asked. 

 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. Because yes, Peter’s canines were  _ extremely  _ long and oh no -

 

“What did you do?” Sam demanded as Clint ran down the aisle. 

 

“It was only meant to heighten his DNA!” Emily cried defensively. 

 

Clint and Peter froze. 

 

Tony then realized that fucking  _ venom _ was dripping from the canines and his eyes were dilated with a reddish tint. Peter clacked his teeth around and stared at Clint with wide eyes. 

 

Clint coughed. “Kid. There is no better time than now to reveal your identity.” 

 

Peter hunched over, eyes darting around before sighing. 

 

“Identity - what -?” Tony started as Bruce rose. 

 

Peter didn’t let anyone finish. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a suit. 

 

A  _ Spider-Man  _ suit. 

 

“You’re kidding right?” Tony whispered, paling. 

 

“No,” Peter sighed. Shawn crossed his arms. 

 

“Prove it,” he said. 

 

Peter stared at Shawn for a moment before pulling on his mask and then leaping upwards. Strings of web shot from his wrists and he clung to the ceiling upside down. Peter shrugged at Shawn who smiled at Peter. Peter lowered himself down and looked over at Tony, pulling off the mask. 

 

“Hi again,” he muttered, smiling shyly. Tony blinked. 

 

And then the ceiling caved in. 


	12. 20

Tony coughed, waving his hand. He looked over his shoulder to see Steve, holding onto him tightly.

 

Sam, Pietro, and Scott had run over to Vision, Rhodey, and Wanda. Clint and Natasha were on their feet, Natasha covering Bruce. T’Challa and Shuri were standing over Alicia and Shawn had ducked away from the ruckus along with Peter who had grabbed him. They both stood quickly, shaking off the dust as everyone looked to where the ceiling caved in.

 

“Howdy, Spidey!” a man clad in black and red crowed, waving towards Peter. Peter still had his mask on and he quickly shoved it off his face.

 

“Uh, what’s -” he started.

 

“Peter,” Carol - Steve’s friend - landed behind the black and red man who moved out of the way, twirling his katanas. “How are you?”

 

“Eh,” Peter was frowning at her. “Okay? Everyone just found out I’m Spider-Man so...meh. And I’m sorry,” He added. “For the way I acted.”

 

“It’s no big deal,” Carol shook her head. “We have bigger problems.”

 

“Oh?” Peter raised an eyebrow, stuffing the mask in his pocket.

 

“Yeah,” Carol crossed her arms. “I’ve been gathering the ground forces and Luke, Wade, Medusa, and Matt are willing to help. Vance and Angelica refused.” Carol glanced over at Tony and Steve.

 

“The Inhumans?” Tony guessed and Carol nodded. She looked over near Alicia who was holding onto Shuri tightly. Then she noticed T’Challa.

 

“Your majesty,” she cocked her head. “Could I ask you a question?”

 

“You’re going to ask for my forces,” T’Challa said regally. “Because a threat is coming.”

 

Carol nodded.

 

“Shuri, come,” T’Challa started to march away. “Wakanda will be ready.”

  
“Thank you,” Carol called after him. Shuri whispered something to Alicia and then dashed off.

 

“Well,” Peter said abruptly. “That seems good. Like, it seems like we have enough -”

 

“No,” the man shook his head. “That’s not NEARLY enough. Not against Thanos.”

 

Shawn choked.

 

“This is Wade or Deadpool by the way,” Carol eyed Shawn. “What?” Everyone looked over at him and Tony was still more than a little confused as he glanced over at Steve. Steve had his blank face on which showed

 

“Thanos?” Shawn repeated.

 

“Yeah that’s what the mystical weird-o lady said,” Pietro spoke up. He was still next to Scott, Sam, Vision, Rhodey, and Wanda who were all staring at Peter and Carol.

 

“I know him,” Shawn cleared his throat. “And….I know a couple people who could help.”

 

“How?” Carol asked suspiciously.

 

Shawn opened his hand. For a moment nothing happened. Then, his palm started to mist and a giant thick icicle shot from his hand and pierced the ceiling above him.   
  
“Whoaaa you’re a mutie!” Deadpool exclaimed, clapping his hands.

 

Shawn frowned. “That’s kinda offensive.”

 

“Well duh,” the eyes on Deadpool’s mask literally rolled. “But not if I’m a mutie too,”

 

“Oh,” Shawn shrugged. “I guess so.”

 

“How long did you spend with X?” Deadpool asked.

 

“Ten years,” Shawn said. “And some of them could help.” Carol raised an eyebrow. Shawn shrugged again. “They owe me.” Deadpool cackled.

 

“So we’re all muties together,” Peter joked, grinning. Shawn smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You, my friend got your powers _recently_. You have to be born with them to be a ‘mutie’.” Shawn pointed out. Peter laughed.

 

“Wait,” he said suddenly. “How do you know that?”

 

“The Oscorp incident?” Shawn asked and Tony sputterted. “I’m friends with Harry and what’s your problem?” Shawn looked at Tony, frowning.

 

Tony sputtered again and then muttered, “Oscorp!? Oscorp!?”

 

“Tony calm down,” Steve sighed. Peter looked really confused.

 

“Oh and Pete?” Shawn looked over at Peter who perked up. “Speaking of Harry, he’s been planning some sort of suit since the death of his dad,”

 

“When did his dad die?” Peter gaped.

 

“Shortly before the internship.” Shawn explained. He frowned. “He and his - and your - friends MJ, Ned and Gwen were kidnapped or something so that’s why.”

 

“I don’t know any Gwen,” Peter frowned.

 

“We’ll figure that out later,” Carol interrupted. “Steve, can I take control for a moment?”

 

“Go right ahead,” Steve gestured.

 

“Okay,” Carol turned to Deadpool. “Wade and Clint, go with Shawn to find these ‘mutants’.”

 

“Sounds good, whadda think Birdbrain?” Deadpool clapped his hands.

 

“Oh boy,” Clint sighed but he nodded.

 

“Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, Bucky, Rhodey, and Vision are going to stay here at the Tower,” Carol decided. Tony forgot that Bucky was way in the back and he turned when Carol mentioned his name. Bucky had stood up as well and his lower jaw clenched. “Scott, Bruce, Sam, and Alicia - if that’s okay - are going to go get Medusa, Cage, and Matt. Just call this number he’ll pick up,” Carol handed Bruce a slip of paper. “He’s blind though.”

 

“At least he’s not deaf,” Bruce shrugged.

 

“Peter, Emily, you guys are going to go find Peter’s friends.” Carol instructed.

 

“And figure out who this Gwen girl is,” Emily crossed her arms, frowning.

 

“And what are we going to do?” Steve gestured to him and Tony.

 

“We’re going to meet up with Thor,” Carol said.


	13. 21

“I’m sorry by the way,” Carol said suddenly. “About Peggy. But I’m glad you guys are figuring things out,” she smiled at Tony and Steve. Steve reared back slightly, surprised and Tony looked like he was slapped. 

 

There’s a long pause as Tony and Steve take in their surroundings and the new information that Carol had apparently been stalking them. They had traveled to a park in New York and were at what Carol called a sacred place, waiting for Thor. 

 

“Who is Thanos?” Tony asked suddenly. Carol glanced over at him.

 

“He’s an alien - a Titan.” Carol explained. “From the planet...Titan. He wants to destroy the universe because he thinks that’s his calling. He’s the savior of the universe in his eyes. To do this, he’s going to use something called the Infinity Gauntlet. The Kree don’t know much more about him other than that.” 

 

“Infinity Gauntlet?” Tony frowned as Steve mutterted, “Kree?”

 

“It’s an alien race,” Carol explained to Steve. “A Kree gave me these powers and they were the ones to help me out.” She took a deep breath. “The Infinity Gauntlet is made of six infinity stones. Mind, Space, Time, Power, Soul, and Reality. These six infinity stones created the universe. Afterwards they were spread across the universe and hidden. Thanos is out to find them all.” 

 

“Well that’s great,” Tony snorted. “Exactly what we need.” 

 

“Sure, if destruction and death is everything we need,” Carol rolled her eyes. Tony made a face at her. “But that’s why I want Vision to stay in the tower,” 

 

“But he could help,” Steve pointed out. 

 

“Not against Thanos,” Carol retorted. “He has the Mind Stone embedded in his forehead. If he gets anywhere near Thanos, Thanos will rip it from his head and he’ll probably die.”

 

“Oh,” Tony blinked. “That’s...that puts a lot of pressure on us to keep him safe.” 

 

“Yeah,” Carol sighed. “Thanos probably already has the Space Stone - something called the Tesseract for you guys -”

 

“But that’s on -” Tony started. 

 

“He raided Asgard,” Carol cut in. Tony’s mouth slowly dropped. “The Reality Stone is with the Collector and I’m sure he already has that. The Soul Stone hasn’t been seen in many millenia. Billions of years in fact. The time stone is safe - someone here on earth has it. The Power Stone was at Xandarr but since he killed the Nova Corp he likely already has it…” Carol trialed off. “He has three stones. He only needs three more.”

 

“Jeez,” Tony looked over at Steve. “You alright?” 

 

Steve nodded. “I’m just - “

 

_ Boomf _ !

 

The ground shook and Carol instinctively leaped up, steadying herself in the air. Tony and Steve threw out their arms, steadying themselves on the ground. They looked towards the source and found a giant ship smoking in the distance. There was a yell that sounded suspiciously familiar. 

 

“I think that’s our cue,” Carol looked down at Tony who nodded with her. 

 

They ran over to the ship. Parts of it had flown off and it was smoking. Someone was dousing the fire - and that someone looked like a raccoon and a tree - and someone else was running around the ship screaming like a mad person. 

 

“My ship!” he screeched. “My ship! Look what you did to my ship!” 

 

“Quill focus!” a green lady snapped. “This is important.” she came out from the hull, followed by a big burly man and then Thor and Loki. She turned around to face Thor and Loki. “You’re saying that Thanos is coming here - to Terra.” 

 

“Yep,” Carol was still floating. The green lady turned to her. Her eyes widened slightly. 

 

“You’re a Kree,” she said. 

 

“What!?” the man standing just outside the ship whirled. 

 

“Hey Thor,” Tony waved, interrupting whatever was about to happen. Thor grinned at him. 

 

“Hello Anthony!” he waved back. “How are you and Captain?”

 

“We’re - we’re good,” Tony looked over at Steve who nodded. 

 

“Listen,” Carol floated downwards, still looking at the team that had come out of the ship. “We need a team to protect Earth. We have some people but we’re going to need a whole lot more. That’s where you guys come in,” 

 

“We’ll help,” the green lady said. “I’m Gamora, that’s Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Groot,”

 

“We are NOT helping!” the man - Quill - marched over to where Carol was, waving his hands. “I need to get  _ my  _ ship flarking fixed and then we need to get back into space and - and - and help the Nova Corp!” he was clearly struggling to find a good reason as to why to leave. 

 

“The Nova Corp is dead,” Carol told him dryly, glaring. Quill reared back, mouth open. 

 

“What?” he muttered. 

 

He was unable to continue because Tony opened his mouth and screamed. 

 

Steve jumped and Carol whirled around. Tony was holding his head and bending over, still screaming. The aliens from space backed up as Steve rushed over, Carol, Loki, and Thor close behind. Tony fell to the ground before they could reach him and to their horror, the air around him curled in. 

 

“It’s the Tesseract!” Carol screamed, grabbing Steve away from Tony and pulling him back. The portal turned blue on the inside and it was like reality was cut in half. Tony was sucked into it and Steve screamed as someone else came through. 

 

“Thanos…” the Gamora lady whispered but Steve didn’t hear her - he just saw red. 

 

He roared and pushed forward, Carol losing her grip on him. He launched at the Thanos guy as Thor roared and struck forward with a new hammer - more like an axe - and attempted to lightning Steve out of the way. 

 

He stumbled back and Thanos shoves his fist forward, hitting Steve out of the way and sending him flying. Carol raced after him but not before Steve hit in a building a few feet away, hitting through  three tons of solid concrete. 

 

Carol flew over by him and Steve groaned, waking up. Blood was streaming down his forehead and his right arm was twisted gruesomely. 

 

“To - Tony,” he muttered. 

 

“Stay down,” Carol ordered and flew back off to where the fight was. She spotted Loki running to where Steve was and he looked up. She nodded down at him and he saluted back, before teleporting to where Steve was.

 

Carol raced back to where the aliens and Thor were fighting Thanos. Thor was hitting him with some pretty good lightning shots but he was starting to look tired. The Gamora lady was shaking and away from the fight with Mantis who looked even more scared. The Drax person was yelling inaudibly up at Thanos, attempting to slice him apart. Carol lands and pushes Thanos forward with a power she didn’t even know she had. 

 

It knocks Thanos off his feet and Carol yells at the group, “Come on! This way!” 

 

Thor uses one more lightning blast before Quill runs and grabs Gamora and Mantis. Rocket is on the Groot tree and they are running with Drax towards Carol. Carol leads them towards Steve and Loki - away from Thanos. 

 

Steve is even more awake and Loki is hanging out in the back, looking frightened. Thor is immeadiatly by his side and Quill is counting his alien friends. Steve meanwhile marches right up to Carol, demanding in her face, “Bring him back!”

 

“I can’t -” Carol tried. 

 

“Bring Tony back!” Steve roared. 

 

“Tony?” Gamora spoke up. “Tha man who was transported?”

 

“Yes,” Carol nods, backing up. 

 

“He can’t come back,” Gamora stood. “Not on his own.”

 

“What!” Steve exclaimed, a little breathless. He was shaking. 

 

“He’s come into alien contact right?” Gamora asked. 

 

“Yea-yeah, the Battle of New York. He fell through a portal. Why?” Steve demanded. 

 

“Thanos must have but a tracker in his head.” Gamora explained. “He should be fine but he’s just on a different planet.”

 

“Fine,” Steve laughed, giddy and delirious - sick with worry. “On a different planet...but  _ fine _ .” he flopped down, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. 

 

Carol stared at the ground, in intent concentration, trying to figure out what to do when her phone rang. She flipped it on and answered. “Hello?”

 

“Carol?” It was Bruce. 

 

“Yeah?” Carol asked, holding the phone close. 

 

“We have the X-Men,” Bruce said. “Plus Inhumans and Harry Osborn - Peter’s friend? - He made suits for the Gwen person, MJ, Ned, and Shawn. And himself. What happened over there?”

 

“Well, we have help from space,” Carol said slowly. “And...Tony’s on another planet.” 

 

“Oh.” Bruce groaned. “Ohhh  _ greaaat _ .” 

 

“Listen,” Carol continued quickly. “We just gather back at the tower and figure out what to do there, okay?” 

 

Bruce was silent for a moment. “Alright.” 

 

“See you soon,” Carol clicked off before Bruce could reply and she looked over at the team. “Let’s go,” she nodded. Gamora looked over at Quill and the duo had a stare off for a moment before Quill groaned. 

 

“Fine fine fine fine fine,” he muttered, growling a bit. “Let’s go,” 


	14. Glossary & Timeline & Cites

**Glossary**

**_Note: IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE_ **   
  
  


**CHARACTERS:**

Peter Parker- _ 15 year old superhero. Goes by Spider-Man. Physically and mentally enhanced by an experiment called Araneus Oscorpeus. Parents were killed when he was 4. Uncle was killed when he was 15. Lives in Queens.  _   
  


Uncle Ben-  _ Brother to Richard Parker. Married to May. Was killed by a thief who stole from a store. Peter Parker saw the whole thing.  _   
  


Flash- _ Goes to Peter’s school. Older than Peter and a bully _   
  


Mrs. Farnsworth-  _ OC teacher.  _

 

Mary Jane (MJ)-  _ Peter’s best friend since 5th grade. Met at track team.  _   
  


Harry Osborn-  _ Peter’s best friend since 2nd grade. Met at school. Norman Osborn’s son. Heir to Oscorp.  _

  
Ned-  _ Peter’s best friend since 3rd grade. Met in school.  _   
  


Curt Connors-  _ Richard Parker’s friend and coworker. Created Cross-Genetics Species project. Worked on it for his missing limb. Became the Lizard in doing so.  _

 

Richard Parker- _ Peter Parker’s father. Scientist. Helped create Cross-Genetics Species project. Created Araneus Oscorpeus. Quit Oscorp after he found out what the company wanted to use his project for. Joined CIA. Killed by unknown assassin.   _   
  


Mr. Sultan-  _ OC principle _   
  


Mary Parker-  _ Richard’s wife. Peter’s mom. Joined CIA. Ran missions until she was killed by unknown assassin. _   
  


Nick Fury-  _ Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury is a former officer of the US Army and an espionage veteran of the CIA during the Cold War. He appointed Richard and Mary Parker to CIA officials. He was promoted to the position of Director, becoming the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. He led S.H.I.E.L.D. for years, spearheading the Avengers Initiative, Project T.A.H.I.T.I., Project Insight, and other operations. He helped the Avengers defeat Ultron in the Battle of Sokovia and later assisted them in the New Avengers Facility. _   
  


Wolverine-  _ Also known as Logan. Was saved by Richard and Mary Parker _   
  


Baroness Adelicia Von Krupp-  _ Kidnapped Wolverine.  _   
  


Albert Malik- _ Third Red Skull. Ordered the kill code on the Parkers. _   
  


Norman Osborn-  _ Harry Osborn’s father _   
  


May Parker- _ Wife to Ben Parker. Sister-in-Law to Richard Parker. Aunt to Peter Parker _   
  


Clint Barton-  _ Avenger. Hawkeye. Peter Parker's mentor. Helps him with his powers and controlling them.  _   
  


Thor-  _ God and Avenger. Brother to Loki and lives on Asgard.  _   
  


Tony Stark-  _ Genius human Avenger. Created Iron Man and became Iron Man.  _   
  


Natasha Romanoff-  _ Black Widow. Avenger. Used to be a spy and grew up in Russia.  _   
  


Steve Rogers-  _ Captain America. Avenger. Lived in Brooklyn. Has super soldier powers _   
  


Vision-  _ Used to be JARVIS which was Tony Stark’s old AI. He was transferred into a body during the events of Age of Ultron. He has one of the six Infinity Stones in his head. It is the mind stone. He was thought to be a danger until he helped kill Ultron. He’s now a friend.  _   
  


Wanda Maximoff-  _ Volunteered for an experiment with HYDRA after Stark Industries weapons destroyed her home. She was tested and given mind powers. The Avengers took her in after she realized the evil of HYDRA and Ultron. She is now an Avenger and is known by Scarlet Witch.  _

 

Pietro Maximoff-  _ Volunteered for an experiment with HYDRA after Stark Industries weapons destroyed his home. He was given super speed and is known as Quicksilver. He and his sister Wanda were saved by the Avengers and taken in. He is now an Avenger.  _   
  


Scott Lang-  _ Ant-Man. Lives in Florida. Was a criminal until Hank Pym gave him the opportunity to be Ant-Man. He’s dating Hope Van Dyne who is Hank Pym’s daughter.  _   
  


Hank Pym-  _ Created the Pym Particle. Pym Particle allows you to shrink at will. _

 

King T'Challa-  _ King of Wakanda after his father died. Is the Black Panther _   
  


Bucky Barnes-  _ Steve Rogers’ best friend. Was thought to be dead but was actually taken by HYDRA and brainwashed. Became the Winter Soldier and killed Maria and Howard Stark _   
  


Sam Wilson-  _ Steve Rogers’ friend. Is the Falcon _   
  


Howard Stark-  _ Tony Stark’s dad. Created Stark Industries and Stark Expo.  _   
  


Maria Stark-  _ Tony Stark’s mom _   
  


Robert Stacey-  _ NYP police chief.  _   
  


Pepper Potts-  _ Tony Stark’s CEO and friend _   
  


Emily Caloster-  _ OC. Goes to the internship with Pete. Is Peter's friend _   
  


Eugene Cernan-  _ Cernan was born in Chicago on March 14, 1934. He graduated from Proviso Township High School in Maywood, Ill., and received a bachelor of science degree in electrical engineering from Purdue University in 1956. He earned a master of science degree in aeronautical engineering from the U.S. Naval Postgraduate School in Monterey, Calif.  Eugene Cernan was the last man to walk on the moon, died Monday, Jan. 16 _ __   
  


Loki-  _ Thor’s brother. Norse god. Can transform _   
  


Bruce Banner-  _ Scientist. Was infected with gamma rays and became the Hulk _

 

Happy Hogan-  _ Tony Stark’s Head of Security _   
  


Alicia Myers-  _ OC. Internship girl _   
  


Shawn Lawson-  _ OC Internship boy _   
  


The Lizard-  _ Otherwise known as Curt Connors. Was an alternate being inside of Connors and destroyed half of New York. Villain to Spider-Man and the Avengers.   _   
  


Carol Danvers-  _ Captain Marvel. 21 year old waitress.  _   
  


Mar-Vell-  _ Alien _

 

James Rhodes (Rhodey)-  _ Tony’s best friends. War Machine _

 

Laura Barton-   _ Clint Barton’s wife _

 

Jane Foster-  _ Astronomical scientist. Thor’s girlfriend. Killed.  _

 

Darcy Lewis-  _ Jane’s intern. More of a friend. Sassy badass. Killed.  _

 

Dr. Erik Selvig-  _ Renowned scientist. Jane’s mentor. Killed.  _

 

Peggy Carter-  _ SHIELD founder and agent. Worked in World War 2 _

 

Medusa-  _ Inhuman. Queen of the Inhumans. Came from another planet to find her brothers and sisters on Earth. Friendly and helpful.  _

 

Justice and Fire Star-  _ Mutants _

 

Luke Cage-  _ Super strong mutant _

 

Deadpool-  _ Merc. Had cancer. Thought he was given the cure. Instead, given the cure to everything.  _

 

Daredevil-  _ Blind. Uses his blindness as sort of a mutant power.  _   
  


Inhumans-  **_CANON Version_ ** _ \- The Inhumans are a race of people who were created as a result of a Kree science experiment that was abandoned thousands of years ago. In the intervening years, the Inhumans have transformed into the most advanced civilizations on Earth.   _ **_CoA Version_ ** _ \- The Inhumans in my story are a band of mutant vigilantes that work together to keep the city of New York safe. _

 

Kree- _alien race_

 

Shuri- _T'Challa's sister_

 

Gwen Stacy-  _Intern of Oscorp_

 

**PLACES:**

 

Wakanda-  _ Wakanda is a small nation located in equatorial Africa, it is surrounded by the nations of Narobia, Uganda, Kenya, Somalia, and Ethiopia, and was named for its native inhabitants, the Wakandans. Wakanda is a nation of vast contrasts. While tribal in government and relatively primitive in certain aspects of its culture, Wakanda possesses technology often more sophisticated than anywhere else on Earth. The Wakandan army is the country's main ground forces, while the Wakandan Navy oversees naval operations. The Wakandan Air Guard is the Nations air force, which includes pilots wearing powerful suits of combat armor. Specialized forces includes the Panther Guard (aka "Panther Posse"). The  _ _ Hatut Zeraze _ _ ("Dogs of War")was formerly the nation's secret police; although it was officially disband, they continue to operate in what they believe is their homeland's best interest. The  _ _ Dora Milaje _ _ are the kings personal bodyguards. _

 

Asgard-  _ Asgard is a small planetary body that serves as home to the Norse gods such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It exists in another dimensional plane and is about the size of the United States. It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around the sun. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth’s, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on Asgard is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of Asgard from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Asgard has unknown intervals of day and night, it is unclear as to whether it uses Earth’s sun as a source of light, and there is no evidence that the seasons change. Asgard is connected to at least two other dimensional planes that consist of the major land masses the Asgardians refer to as the “Nine Worlds”. Four of the Nine Worlds exist on the same asteroid-like mass that Asgard exists on. These worlds are Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, and Nidavellir. Another of these worlds that is in a different dimensional plane is the world of Midgard, or Earth. The sixth world is that of Jotunheim followed by Svartalfheim, Hel, and Muspelheim. There are natural nexus portals that exist on each of these worlds except for Midgard, and some of these worlds are in direct contact with the roots of Yggdrasil, the cosmic ash tree that stands in Asgard. _

 

Manhattan-  _ Manhattan is the most densely populated borough of New York City. The borough consists mostly of Manhattan Island, bounded by the Hudson, East, and Harlem rivers; several small adjacent islands; and Marble Hill, a small neighborhood now on the U.S. mainland, physically connected to the Bronx and separated from the rest of Manhattan by the Harlem River. _   
  


Avengers Tower-  _ Manhattan, New York, New York. Built by Tony Stark (Iron Man) _ **_._ ** _ 93 stories (1138'), not including the Sentry's Watchtower located on the roof. The top three floors were originally designed as Stark's home, however, they were later turned into a headquarters and home equipped with state of the art technology for all of their day to day activities. _

Sokovia- _Sokovia, officially the Republic of Sokovia is a small country located in eastern Europe. Its capital city is Novi Grad. Baron Strucker's Hydra cells took advantage of Sokovia's numerous protests, and used them as a cover for their operations in a secret fortress._

 

Tigress Cafe-  _ OC restaurant _ __   
  


Queens, New York-  _ Queens is the easternmost and largest in area of the five boroughs of New York City. It is geographically adjacent to the borough of Brooklyn at the southwestern end of Long Island, and to Nassau County farther east on Long Island; in addition, Queens shares water borders with the boroughs of Manhattan and the Bronx.  _ __   
  


Algeria-  _ Northern Africa, bordered by the Mediterranean Sea on the north, Morocco, Western Sahara and Mauritania on the west, Mali and Niger on the south, and Libya and Tunisia on the east. Terrain: Algeria consists of four regions: the coastal mountainous chain. Plains and high plateaus. _

 

Nigeria- _Nigeria, an African country on the Gulf of Guinea, has many natural landmarks and wildlife reserves. Protected areas such as Cross River National Park and Yankari National Park have waterfalls, dense rainforest, savanna and rare primate habitats. One of the most recognizable sites is Zuma Rock, a 725m-tall monolith outside the capital of Abuja that’s pictured on the national currency._

 

London- _London, the capital of England and the United Kingdom, is a 21st-century city with history stretching back to Roman times. At its centre stand the imposing Houses of Parliament, the iconic ‘Big Ben’ clock tower and Westminster Abbey, site of British monarch coronations. Across the Thames River, the London Eye observation wheel provides panoramic views of the South Bank cultural complex, and the entire city._

 

Bronx Zoo-  _ The Bronx Zoo is a zoo located within Bronx Park in the Bronx, a borough of New York City. It is the largest metropolitan zoo in the United States and among the largest in the world.  _

  
  
  


**COMPANIES/ORGANIZATIONS:**

 

Lockheed Martin-  _ Lockheed Martin is an American global aerospace, defense, security and advanced technologies company with worldwide interests. It was formed by the merger of Lockheed Corporation with Martin Marietta in March 1995. It is headquartered in Bethesda, Maryland, in the Washington, DC, area. Lockheed Martin employs 97,000 people worldwide. _ __   
  


Amazon- _Amazon is an American electronic commerce and cloud computing company based in Seattle, Washington that was founded by Jeff Bezos on July 5, 1994. The tech giant is the largest Internet retailer in the world as measured by revenue and market capitalization, and second largest after Alibaba Group in terms of total sales.The amazon.com website started as an online bookstore and later diversified to sell video downloads/streaming, MP3 downloads/streaming, audiobook downloads/streaming, software, video games, electronics, apparel, furniture, food, toys, and jewelry. The company also produces consumer electronics—Kindle e-readers, Fire tablets, Fire TV, and Echo—and is the world's largest provider of cloud infrastructure services. Amazon also sells certain low-end products under its in-house brand AmazonBasics._ __  
  


Stark Industries-  _ Stark Industries is owned and run by businessman Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, also known as Iron Man. It was founded by Tony's father, Howard Stark. Pepper Potts is currently CEO and is pretty much in charge.   _

 

NASA- _ The National Aeronautics and Space Administration (NASA), is responsible for unique scientific and technological achievements in human space flight, aeronautics, space science, and space applications that have had widespread impacts on our nation and the world. _   
  


Oscorp-  _ Oscorp is an American multinational corporation. It is headquartered in Oscorp Tower in Manhattan, New York City. Formerly known as Osborn Industries, Oscorp's President and CEO was billionaire industrialist Norman Osborn. _

 

CIA-  _ The  _ ‘Central Intelligence Agency _ ’ is a major United States intelligence service specializing in foreign operations. Nick Fury joined this organization and climbed the ranks quickly. He moved on to S.H.I.E.l.D and appointed Richard and May Parker to be in command.  _ __   
  


S.H.I.E.L.D-  _ The _ ‘Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,’  _ better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D., is a United States extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining global security. Founded in the wake of the Allied victory over the Axis powers and HYDRA in World War II, S.H.I.E.L.D. was organized to protect the United States, and later the entire world, from all possible threats. With its advanced weapons and extraordinary agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. was maybe the greatest military power on Earth. Run by Nick Fury and the World Security Council in the modern age, S.H.I.E.L.D. had to deal with the significant rise in enhanced individuals, dangerous advanced technology, and alien contact. But all the problems S.H.I.E.L.D. had to solve eventually led to the formation of the Avengers, a response team that was recruited to save the world during the alien invasion of Earth in 2012. The agency became publicly known after the Battle of New York, partially because of the Rising Tide website. _

  
  


**OTHER:**   
  


Rovers-  _ A rover (or sometimes planetary rover) is a space exploration vehicle designed to move across the surface of a planet or other celestial body. Some rovers have been designed to transport members of a human spaceflight crew; others have been partially or fully autonomous robots. Rovers usually arrive at the planetary surface on a lander-style spacecraft. Rovers are created to land on another planet, besides Earth, to find out information and to take samples. They can collect dust, rocks, and even take pictures. They are very useful for exploring the universe. _

 

Linux-  _ Linux is a Unix-like, open source and community-developed operating system for computers, servers, mainframes, mobile devices and embedded devices. It is supported on almost every major computer platform including x86, ARM and SPARC, making it one of the most widely supported operating systems. _ __   
  


Leukemia-  _ Leukemia is cancer of the blood cells. It starts in the bone marrow, the soft tissue inside most bones. Bone marrow is where blood cells are made. ... Red blood cells carry oxygen to all parts of your body. _ __   
  


HTML-  _ First developed by Tim Berners-Lee in 1990, HTML is short for HyperText Markup Language. HTML is used to create electronic documents (called pages) that are displayed on the World Wide Web. Each page contains a series of connections to other pages called hyperlinks. _   
  


Araneus Oscorpeus-  _ Richard Parker’s project. Includes genetically modifying a spider through DNA and irradiation. The spiders were meant to bite people and make them like super soldiers. The project was eventually cancelled after Richard’s hasty retreat. Peter Parker was bitten by one of the experiments.  _

 

NYP-  _ The New York City Police Department (NYPD) had it origins in the city government of New York trying to find a better way to control the rising crime rate in early-mid 19th century New York City. This crime rate had been brought on by the massive population growth, caused primarily by poor Irish immigrants from Ireland beginning in the 1820s. The City implemented the London, England policing model of a full-time professional police force in 1845, with the establishment of the Municipal Police, replacing the inadequate, out of date night watch system which had been in place since the 17th century with the founding of the Dutch colonial city of New Amsterdam. In 1857, the Municipal Police were tumultuously replaced by a Metropolitan Police, which consolidated other local police departments. Late 19th and early 20th century trends included professionalization and struggles against corruption. _ __   
  


Cross-Genetic Species Project-  _ Project created by Curt Connors. Using lizard DNA to cross-transfer with a human. Connors used it to recreate his arm. However it backfired and embarrassed, Oscorp destroyed all of the research _

 

Astro-geological hyperspeeders-  _ hyperspeeders based off video games. Idea created by Emily Caloster _

 

Chitauri-  _ Chitauri are an alien race led by Thanos.  Loki asked for control over them and in return would give the Tesseract to Thanos. Destroyed the city before the Avengers got rid of them. _

 

FRIDAY-  _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. is a natural-language user interface created by Tony Stark, designed to work with his Iron Man armor. In contrast to J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice code which was patterned after a male English accent, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s is patterned after a female Irish one. She also has her own body hologram form. _ __   
  


Artificial Intelligence-  _ Artificial intelligence, also abbreviated to A.I. is the intelligence exhibited by machines or software. It is also the name of the academic field of study which studies how to create computers and computer software that are capable of intelligent behavior.  _

 

World War 2-  _ The two dates most often mentioned as “the beginning of World War II” are July 7, 1937, when the “Marco Polo Bridge Incident” led to a prolonged warbetween Japan and China, and September 1, 1939, when Germany invaded Poland, which led Britain and France to declare war on Hitler's Nazi state in retaliation. _

 

CoA-  _ Abbreviation for ‘Coming of Aliens’ _ _   
_

 

* * *

 

Marvel Cinematic Universe AU Timeline: 

  
  


**February 22, 1943** \- Assassination of Abraham Erskine. Steve Rogers becomes Captain America. 

 

**1940s** \- World War 2. Events of ‘Captain America; The First Avenger’

 

**March 4, 1945** \- Battle in the Valkyrie. Steve Rogers is frozen in ice. 

 

**April 16, 2005** \- Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk. Events of ‘The Incredible Hulk’.

 

**2009** \- Events of ‘Iron Man’

 

**2010-** Events of ‘Iron Man 2’ and ‘Thor’

 

 **August 5, 2011** - Valkyrie is found

 

**August 8, 2011** \- Steve Rogers wakes up

 

**2012** \- Events of ‘Marvel’s The Avengers’

 

**2013** \- Events of ‘Thor the Dark World’ and ‘Iron Man 3’

 

**2014** \- Events of ‘Captain America; The Winter Soldier’

 

**2015** \- Events of ‘The Avengers; Age Of Ultron’

 

**2016** \- My version of ‘Captain America; Civil War’. Tony and Steve get into a heated argument about Bucky, the government, Ultron, and the Avengers. It ends with Bucky saying he’ll stay in one spot and not go anywhere. The Avengers are saved from a Civil War. Thor takes Bruce for ‘Thor; Ragnarok’. Slightly different version. Didn’t work out any of the details Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man

 

**Early 2017** \- Events of ‘The Evolution Part 1’

 

**Late 2017-** Events of ‘The Evolution Part 2’

 

* * *

 

C I T E S

 

<OSCORP SITE:  [ http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Oscorp_(Earth-616) ](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Oscorp_\(Earth-616\)) >

<CIA SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/CIA ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/CIA) >

<NICK FURY SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Fury ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Fury) >

<SHIELD SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D) .>

<QUEENS NEW YORK SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queens ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queens) >

<MANHATTAN SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manhattan) >

<ALGERIA SITE:  [ Algeria - Country Profile - Nations Online Project ](http://www.nationsonline.org/oneworld/algeria.htm) >

<LINUX SITE:  [ http://searchdatacenter.techtarget.com/definition/Linux-operating-system ](http://searchdatacenter.techtarget.com/definition/Linux-operating-system) >

<HTML SITE:  [ https://www.computerhope.com/jargon/h/html.htm ](https://www.computerhope.com/jargon/h/html.htm) >

<WAKANDA SITE:  [ http://marvel.com/universe/Wakanda#axzz57wrsOmwT ](http://marvel.com/universe/Wakanda#axzz57wrsOmwT) >

<AVENGERS TOWER SITE:  [ http://marvel.com/universe/Avengers_Tower#axzz57wrsOmwT ](http://marvel.com/universe/Avengers_Tower#axzz57wrsOmwT) >

<ASGARD SITE:  [ http://marvel.com/universe/Asgard#axzz57wrsOmwT ](http://marvel.com/universe/Asgard#axzz57wrsOmwT) >

<LOCKHEED MARTIN SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_Martin ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_Martin) >

<AMAZON SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_(company) ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_\(company\)) >

<NYP SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_New_York_City_Police_Department ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_New_York_City_Police_Department) >

<NASA SITE:  [ https://history.nasa.gov/brief.html ](https://history.nasa.gov/brief.html) >

<ROVERS SITE:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rover_(space_exploration) ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rover_\(space_exploration\)) >

<EUGENE CERNAN SITE:  [ https://www.nasa.gov/astronautprofiles/cernan ](https://www.nasa.gov/astronautprofiles/cernan) >

<CHITAURI SITE:  [ http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Chitauri ](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Chitauri) >

<FRIDAY SITE:  [ http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/F.R.I.D.A.Y ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/F.R.I.D.A.Y) .>

<LEUKIMEIA SITE:  [ https://www.webmd.com/cancer/tc/leukemia-topic-overview#1 ](https://www.webmd.com/cancer/tc/leukemia-topic-overview#1) >

<ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE SITE:  [ http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary:Artificial_Intelligence ](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary:Artificial_Intelligence) >

<SOKOVIA SITE:  [ Sokovia | Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Sokovia) >

<INHUMANS SITE:  [ https://www.marvel.com/teams-and-groups/inhumans ](https://www.marvel.com/teams-and-groups/inhumans) >

<WORLD WAR 2 SITE: [ http://www.historynet.com/world-war-ii ](http://www.historynet.com/world-war-ii) >


End file.
